REWRITTEN: I'm Always There For You
by Bori4life
Summary: Taylor and Gabriella have been best friends since they were born. When Gabriella was 12 her parents died in a car crash and she was taken to foster care. Her foster mom adopted her and they all moved to New Mexico. It was now their first day at East High. Things will be did. Secrets will be uncovered. Will Troy still like Gabriella or will he get over her? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Gabriella we're going to be late for school" Taylor McKessie yelled to her best friend upstairs. "I'm coming Taylor geesh" Gabriella said coming down the stairs. Today was their first day at East High.

They walked into East High with all eyes on them, but they didn't care. Gabriella was known as the tough, sexy, hot girl who was always in trouble and Taylor was just the same but not in that much trouble as Gabriella. She then bumped into somebody.

"Watch were you're-" She stopped when that person picked up his face, his crystal blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He was known as the bad, sexy boy that always got in trouble. "I apologize" He said to her and smiled.

 **Gabriella's POV**

"Um... It's cool I'm Gabriella"

"Troy"

"Well I guess being here won't be so bad" I winked at him before going to Taylor and walking to the principal's office not before turning around and smiling at him.

* * *

We walked to the principals office and got our schedule. we both had 1st, 3rd, 5th, 6th and 7th together. They walked around looking for their first class. They walked into a classroom hoping it was the right one. "Are you Mrs. Darbus" Gabriella asked politely."Yes you must be our new students... welcome to East High. When she said that everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Well tell us about yourselves. Taylor looked at Gabi who shrugged her shoulders while popping her gum looking at Troy who was just smiling at her.

"Okay I'm Taylor McKessie I'm from NY I can fight, sing, dance, and cheer. Don't like fake people, which I can see a lot in this class, girls. I never give up on a lot of things and that's it. I've been in trouble with the police so can't get that much trouble any longer."

"Well very interesting you can sit next to Mr. Danforth in the back. And now your turn" She said pointing at me.

"Well I'm Gabriella Montez, yes the daughter of a Mob Mark Montez and Aria Montez, don't ask a lot of questions about my family. I can fight, sing, dance I was the cheer-captain at my old school. I've been in the worse trouble ever, Juvie for a month when I was 16; um I've been in court for breaking and entering. And just like my best friend said I don't like fake people, which from I can see is most of you blondes here, except you" I said pointing at a dirty blonde filing her nails and on her phone then smiling at me.

"Well that was as well as interesting you can sit in front of Mr. Bolton." said pointing at Troy, who was smiling like crazy. I said in the desk and looked at Troy and winked. While Ms. Darbus was teaching everybody was doing something else.

"We meet again, sexy" Troy whispered in my ear. I smirked at him. "I know handsome, so what's it like at EH" I asked him turning around. Just then the bell rung and I gathered my stuff and walked out with Troy waiting on Taylor. "Taylor this is Troy, Troy this is my best friend Taylor."

"Hi"

"Hey" He said just as a fluffy headed boy came and wrapped his arm around Troy's neck. "Guys this is my luckheaded friend Chad, Chad this is Gabriella and I guess you already know Taylor."

"So what's you guys next class" Chad asked

"Mine's Algebra II" Gabriella said looking over her schedule which was taken by Troy. "Good you're with me" Troy said pulling her to the class. "Ms. Henderson this is our new student Gabriella, I was wondering if she could sit next to me since I'm the only person she knows here"'

"I guess Mr. Bolton now please take your seat." I was just astonished on how the teacher said yes.

Our classes went by very fast and it was now lunch. Taylor and I got our lunch and looked around where to sit. I then saw Troy wave at us to come sit with them, so I sat next to Troy and Taylor sat next to chad. Just than the blonde that I had pointed to this morning sat between me and Taylor.

"I'm Sharpay I really like you guys you're the type of tough girls we need at this school" She told us. I laughed and we thanked her. "Gabi, Tay this is Zeke, Jason and Sharpay's twin brother Ryan. We waved at them. I was just staring at Chad.

"Dude do they not feed you at home" I laughed at Chad who was just stuffing his mouth with lasagna. Just then a blonde came to the table and literally pushed me.

"Excuse you" I told the blonde, she looked me up and down and gave me a disgusting look. "You're excused" she said and sat down in my seat. I laughed standing up in front of her.

"Is something funny" she asked standing up. I nodded

"Yep first off _you_ and second the fact that you can control me" She folded her arms "Do you know who you're talking too?

"Actually I do a blonde bimbo" I said smirking as everybody at the table laughed. But before she could say something Troy stood up.

"Okay Jasmine what did you want" He asked her while holding my waist behind him; she glared at me then turned toward Troy. "I need some money to go to the mall after school" She asked with her hand out. I turned back around to the table and glared at Taylor who was looking at her with disgust causing me to laugh a little.

"Go ask dad" Troy said turning to eat his sandwich. "I did he said he didn't have any he would pay you back. Please. Troy sighed, reached in his pocket and gave her 40 dollars.

"Thanks Troy" Jasmine said and walked away. "Well that was very…awkward" Jason said and everybody looked at him then me.

"What a nice sister you have Troy" I told him sarcastically eating my salad

"What" I asked glaring at all of them. They just shrugged their shoulders. When lunch was over I went to the rest of my classes which were boring but I managed. After school was finished I was waiting by my car for Taylor to come. Troy then walked up to me. "What was that in the cafeteria" He asked me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know that that was your sister, but I don't let anyone control who I am or what I should do"

"I'm sorry too on her behalf I know she can be very-"

"Bitchy" I interrupted making Troy laugh. Taylor came out and winked at me then got into the car.

"Just promise to try to like her" Troy pleaded. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I'll try"

"Good let's exchange numbers" Troy said taking out his phone. We exchanged numbers and I got in the car and drove off.

"So what's up with you and Troy boy" Taylor asked putting her ray bans on her face. I laughed at her

"I don't know we'll see how we are about a month" I told her truthfully stopping at a red light, putting on my ray bans. We decided to go to the mall since there was nothing else to do. We walked around the mall going in different stores. Looking around we went into Body Central, Hot Topic, and Spencer's.

"So what how was sitting next to Chad, he looks cocky." I asked her as we sat down in the food court eating ice cream. "Oh he is VERY, but he's cool you know I kind of like him" Taylor said sitting back a bit and giggled.

"Ooo Taylor and Chad you guys make a cute couple" I told her smiling at her she laughed at how I was looking at her

"Whatever"

 **No one's POV**

Gabriella and Taylor left the mall and went home. Their mom was gone on a business trip and dad was well rather not say.

"How about we-" Gabriella was about to suggest but was cut off from her cell phone.

 **"Hello"**

 **Hey _sexy_**

 **Hi**

 **So what you doing**

 **Actually trying to figure out what Taylor and I could do.**

 **How about the rest of us come to your house**

 **Umm. I guess so yeah**

 **Do you guys have a pool?**

 **Yeah why**

 **That's probably what we're going to be doing**

Gabriella explained where they lived to the gang which was really hard the Chad but he managed. She saw a pink car pull up first, and instantly knew it was Sharpay next were two Bugatti's and then a Lamborghini.

"Wow this house is huge" Zeke said walking into the house with Jason. "So we're all here now what" Jason asked sitting on the white sofa looking around the living room. "Let's start off with the pool" Chad said slapping hands with Troy who was standing with his arm around Gabriella's neck pulling her close to him.

"Fine we'll get dressed in my room you boys figure out your situation" Taylor said pulling Gabriella from Troy and Sharpay from Zeke. "Wait I don't have a bikini" Sharpay said walking into Taylor's room behind them. Taylor pulled out a bikini from her drawer while Gabriella went to get hers from her room. Once they were dressed they got their towels and some for the boys then walked toward the back door.

The boys were already in the pool messing around waiting for the girls. "Dude I swear if I don't get with Taylor I just might burst." Chad said floating in the pool upwards. "I feel the same way with Gabi she's just so tempting" Troy said drinking his bottle of water sitting by the pool, which quickly went dry when he saw _his soon to be_ girl come out. As for Chad drowned but then came back up quickly. They were both admiring the girls they didn't know the girls were looking at them like they were weird. They shook their heads and went to the girls. Chad ran up to Taylor and picked her up.

"Chad I swear…. Please don't-" She couldn't finish before throwing her in the pool. He laughed then jumped in the pool. Troy just went over to Gabriella since she was the last one left. Sharpay went to Zeke.

"What do you want handsome" Gabriella said looking Troy in his blue orbs. He flashed his famous smile and sat next to her. 'Oh nothing just wondering when I can take you on a date' Gabriella smiled and blushed looking in her lap.

 **Gabriella's POV**

"Look Troy I really want to get to know you first, so give it a month and we'll see how everything goes okay" I told him intertwining our hands together. He nodded his head and I kissed his cheek. He stood up and was about to walk away before giving me a grin. Next thing I knew I was in the water soaking wet from head to toe. Troy jumped in the water with us and just laughed, I then came up with something. I went underwater swimming to Troy pulling down his swim trunks a little. He turned around quickly and looked down. I arose from the water and smiled at him.

 **No one's POV**

They played in the pool for a little while longer until it was near dark then they had to get out. They all walked in the house to get dried. So they each took a shower and threw their clothes back on.

"Okay now what" Sharpay asked sitting in Zeke's lap on the couch.

"Well we all don't know a lot about you, Gabriella, so share every little detail."

"Okay I'll go first I'm 17, 18 on December 24 I have an older sister and brother and um… a little brother. My sister was kicked out of the house when she was 15 because she was pregnant. I haven't heard from her since then, my brother is stationed overseas has been for about 2 years. My little brother was 1 when my parents died I was 12 and we were both sent to the foster care, but before Taylor's mom came to get us a family wanted to adopt him. I tried my hardest to keep them from getting him, but they did. I used to cry myself to sleep because he was the only blood family I had left. As of right now I know they live in NY and are very wealthy." Gabriella said on the verge of tears but they wouldn't come. Sharpay hugged her from the side and smiled a little.

"Do you ever think of what your life would be like if your brother never got adopted by that family' Chad asked her and she nodded her head leaning on Taylor.

"Okay how about something else this is too sad" Sharpay said

After hours of just talking, laughing and getting to know each other, it was already around 9 o'clock. Once everybody left the house Taylor and Gabriella ordered pizza and went to take another shower.


	2. YES

It's been 3 weeks since Gabriella and Taylor's first day and things were going really well. Except you know. Jasmine. The gang became real close friends to them and they felt very comfortable. Now they were sitting in Darbus class 15 minutes early to class. Sharpay was sitting in Zeke's lap, Taylor on top of Chad's desk and Gabriella on top of Troy's desk. Gabriella laughed at Chad playing Candy Crush on her Iphone 6s Plus. "Oh here comes the devil" Taylor said fixing her hair in her mirror. Gabriella turned around to see Jasmine coming by them. "Oh God" Gabriella murmured getting a look from Troy rolling her eyes. "Hello you guys" Jasmine said sitting in the desk next to Troy.

"How are you guy's brother and sister" Taylor asked looking at them closely. "We have the same dad; my dad had an affair with her mom. My mom divorced him took me with her to LA; I lived with her from pre-K through junior high, then moved here from 9th to 12th, but I go back with her during the summer since I'm going to college in California." Troy said with his hands tickling Gabriella's thighs. Gabriella was laughing trying to make him stop. "Mmm I just might have to follow you" Gabriella smirked.

Just then a group of girls came up to them. "Are you guys Gabriella and Taylor" A black haired girl asked. "Maybe... Who's asking?" Taylor said standing up folding her arms. "We're on the dance team and we've seen you guys dance. Most of our team thinks you're the best dancers.

"Thanks" Gabriella said smiling a little

"We were wondering if you guys would join our dance team" Gabriella looked at Taylor who shrugged her shoulders, but before she could respond she was interrupted

"HELL NO" Everybody turned to Jasmine getting up from the desk and towards them. She stood in front of the other girls.

"I'm somewhat offended" Taylor said walking to Gabriella in front of them with her grin on her face. Gabriella laughed at Taylor and looked at Jasmine.

"You know before I was _rudely_ interrupted, we appreciate your offer but we don't actually join dance teams. I mean we created the dance team in NY so. Who's the captain anyway?"

"That would be me" Jasmine chimed in. Gabriella laughed so hard you could see tears coming out of her eyes"

"Is something funny" Jasmine asked stepping closer to them.

"Oh you were serious" Taylor asked holding her stomach from laughing. "Uh yeah" Jasmine said in a duh tone. "I bet your _both_ just jealous" they both calmed down and looked around. "Of what" Gabriella asked, by now everybody in the class was looking at them?

"Me, you know that I'm the most popular here in East high and you wanna bees aren't popular people at all. This isn't NY now you're both just regular girls with no life

Gabriella laughed and started to run to her but was held back by Taylor "Woo if I wasn't on probation-"

"You'll what" Jasmine tested. Gabriella shook out of Taylor's grasp.

"You know what we're just not interested so if you and your fake extensions don't get out my face it will probably be your last time seeing this school." Gabriella angrily said.

"Is that a threat?"

"It could be whatever the hell you want it to be" Gabriella told her walking back to Troy. Jasmine just looked dumb folded. She flipped her hair and walked to her desk.

"You know what" Gabriella said looking at Jasmine. "What"

"I am jealous of one thing from you" Gabriella said smirking. "Oh yeah and what would that be"

"That you get to live with Troy. I mean if I lived with him there wouldn't be any need for 2 rooms" Gabriella winked. The whole class Whoo'd and Troy just laughed

When class started it was boring as usual and everybody was halfway sleep, Gabriella and Troy were texting in class.

 **You know it'll be a month next week right T**

 **Yes I do so…..** **J G**

 **Will you go out with me? T**

 **Mmmm….. Yeah. Tonight. 7 pm sexy ;) G**

"You know you and Troy are going to make such a beautiful couple" Sharpay said. After going to 2nd and 3rd block, the girls were sitting at the table waiting for the rest. "Um. Thanks Shar and so do you and Zeke" Gabriella told her eating an apple. Just then Troy came up to the table and slung his arm around Gabriella pulling her closer to him. "Hello to you too" Gabriella smiled at him and continued eating. After about 10 minutes of laughter and talking, a guy around Troy's height came up to their table and sat next to Gabriella staring. Gabriella gave him a disgusting look and looked at Troy. Troy didn't even notice him until Gabi looked at him.

"What do you want Johnson" Troy asked still eating his food. Tyrell Johnson was a senior, just like them, he was the soccer captain and on the football team. Troy wasn't very fond of Tyrell, but he always managed to keep himself sane.

"Nothing to do with you Bolton, just wanna know who this sexy little thing is" Tyrell said rubbing up and down Gabriella's arm. She pulled her arm away and scooted closer to Troy.

"First off, don't touch her and second she's not into you" Troy said dropping his food and turning toward him. Tyrell laughed and touched her again but this time on her thigh. Taylor could see the memories and the distress in her eyes. Taylor got out of her seat and grabbed Tyrell by his neck and pulled him up from the seat.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are but stay away from Gabriella" Taylor threatened her teeth clenching. Tyrell smirked at Taylor and got out her grasp from his neck and pushed her alot making her fall into an awkward position of her arm. Gabriella gasp while Chad ran to Taylor. She heard something crack or pop and it was Taylor's arm. Gabriella got up from her seat and went to Tyrell. She grabbed him by his arm and twisted behind his back. By now everybody was staring and Tyrell's friends were coming to help him. One of them grabbed her shoulder making her turn around, she let one arm go of Tyler and elbowed him in the nose. The other just ran away to wherever. She then kneed Tyler in his shins and gave him a pressure point in his neck. He fell unconscious. Gabriella ran to Taylor and sat next to her. She grabbed her arm and looked at Taylor who nodded. She popped her arm back into place and shivered. Gabriella then got up and ran out the cafeteria. Troy went to run after her but was stopped by Taylor. "Troy she's really vulnerable right now with these situations." Troy gave her a confused look, Taylor rolled her eyes "Just confront her" she said letting go of Troy's arm. He went off trying to think of what Taylor was talking about.

Troy looked everywhere for and couldn't find her he was about to give up when he saw a door open to the roof. He walked up the steps to find Gabriella sitting on the bench staring into space. Troy sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She looked at Troy and laid her head on his chest

"So what happened? Why were you so angry at him" Troy asked hoping to get answers since he knew Taylor wouldn't give any. Gabriella looked in his eyes and could see guilt and begging and love. Gabriella stood up and began to walk around the garden. "I'll tell you some of it but the rest comes later." Gabriella breathed deeply closing her eyes. "I was raped when I was 11 from walking home one night" she said looking down. Troy went to her and hugged her. "I guess I never got over that and when that guy touched me it reminded me—of—ho-w-w" Gabriella stuttered and started crying in Troy's chest. Troy held her tightly and said confronting words in her ear.

"Hey hey look at me" she looked up. "You didn't deserve that I would _never ever_ do anything you wouldn't want ok. I might be East High Player, but I would never take advantage of you. You're special to me." Gabriella looked at him and smiled widely at him. "So about our date tonight what should I wear" Gabriella asked after sitting there for over 30 minutes and skipping 6th block. "Mm nothing formal just casual" Troy said lying with his head in Gabriella's lap. Gabriella ran her fingers through Troy's soft hair. "I think we should go to 7th block" Gabriella said to Troy. Troy groaned, but rolled off of her lap and stood up. They got there things and walked to the gym where everybody were sitting on the bleachers talking. They went to were Taylor and the rest were and sat down. Taylor hugged Gabriella and gave her a _does he know look_ she nodded her head and hugged Taylor again.

"Alright today we are playing basketball, note to yourself if you can't play don't get up" Coach Bolton said, mostly every girl groaned and well the _basketball_ team were happy. "Pick your groups" he said and walked off. Everybody that could play got off the bleachers and most of them went to Troy, Chad, or Zeke, but they all brushed them away. Troy walked toward Gabriella and took her hand and kissed it. "Would you like to be on my team" Troy asked. Gabriella grinned at him. "How do you know I can play" Gabriella said grinning at him. Troy grabbed a ball and gave it to Gabriella, "Shoot" He told her. They were at about the half court line. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders; she dribbled the ball and shot it. _SWISH!_ Coach Bolton looked straight at her with an amused look on his face. Troy, Zeke, Chad and almost everybody looked at her in shock except Taylor.

"Change that" Coach Bolton said looking at Gabriella "the basketball team against the group Ms. Montez chooses" Gabriella smiled at Troy and looked toward the girls that could play.

"Umm Taylor, you, Rebecca, and….. I guess Jasmine" Gabriella said. Gabriella took off her jeans which she had her LA Lakers shorts under it. She also took off her shirt; she had a purple tank top under it.

* * *

"I can't believe you can play basketball" Troy said walking Gabriella home. He offered to walk her home and she couldn't resist, so Taylor took the car and drove home.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me" Gabriella said with her hands swinging back and forth.

"Well I would like to know more about you" Troy said grabbing her hand and intertwining it with his. Gabriella blushed and smiled. "You will on our date tonight" Gabriella said stopping in front of our house. She walked up to the door and waved at Troy. He smiled and walked home.


	3. The Date

**Troy's POV**

After I walked Gabriella home, I walked him and saw that Chad had dropped my car off. I walked in the house to see Emily, my oh so loving step-mother) cooking in the kitchen. I swear she's practically a dumb blonde but my dad loves her…. Somehow.

"Hi Troy" Emily greeted.

"Hi Emily what you cooking" I asked her hoping it wasn't anything to do with vegetables. Emily and Jasmine were vegetarians and boy did it bug the hell out of me. Who doesn't eat meat? I mean come on it's very delicious. They should try it.

"Broccoli casserole" And I was wrong.

"Well I would love to stay and eat that…delicious meal, but unfortunately I have a date so I'm going to get ready." I told her about to run up the stairs, but was stopped by Jasmine coming down the stairs.  
"With who…Gabriela" Jasmine said messing with her nails.

"First it's Gabriella and second it's none of your business" I told her correcting the name. Jasmine rolled her eyes and just went to the kitchen.

"Why would you wanna go out with her she's so not cute?" Jasmine asked him. "Well she's perfect to me so if you don't mind I'm gonna get a shower" I said.

I ran up the stairs and got my clothes and jumped in the shower. After I got out the shower I saw that it was just 4:56 pm, so I decided to watch a little TV and play a game on my phone.

 **No one's POV**

Troy noticed it was 6:30, so he jumped off the bed and started to get dressed. When he was ready he went downstairs to see his dad and Emily sitting in the kitchen talking. Troy grabbed his car keys and looked for his phone charger.  
"I'll be back by midnight" Troy said reminding his dad of his curfew. His dad nodded his head and walked toward Troy. Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked past them and went to her room. Troy just shook his head.

"Now I know you have money, but here's extra cash" Coach Bolton said giving Troy 40 dollars and patting his back. Troy smiled at his dad and left his house to go pick up Gabriella. Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house and sat in the car for a few minutes. He then had the nerve to go up to the front door and knock. When he knocked on the door Gabriella answered it and smiled at him.

"Hey you ready to go" Troy asked her gazing at her clothes. She wore a blue jean skirt with a knot top shirt. She giggled and nodded her head before closing the front door. Troy went and opened her door which she thanked him for and went to the driver's side.

"Well don't you look gorgeous as usual"

"So where are we going" Gabriella asked him putting her seat belt on. "We are going to the carnival then somewhere to eat" Troy answered. While they were riding to the carnival they talked about their lives and stuff.

When they arrived at the carnival Troy paid for them to get in and they were walking around right now. "So what are your hobbies besides basketball" Gabriella asked him. Troy looked down at her hand and grabbed it, intertwining it with his. "Well besides basketball I like to drive my motorcycle and 4 umm hang with the gang and stay as far away from home as possible. What about you"

"I like to sing and dance basketball, instruments, I'm not the type of girl who loves shopping but I enjoy it." Gabriella said laughing a little. She then saw a booth with a panda bear. "That's the cutest panda bear I've ever seen" Gabriella said running to the booth but when she turned around she saw Troy handing the man a 5 and get the game ready. "Troy you don't-"

"Don't worry I want too" Troy said before shooting the 4 balls into the net. He had won. The man gave Troy the panda bear and smiled at him. Troy gave Gabriella the bear and put his arm around her waist. Gabriella smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They went on a lot of scary rides and sweet rides. Now they were sitting at a table sharing a funnel cake laughing. "So you actually tricked your mom" Gabriella asked laughing her but off. Troy nodded his head and continued eating. "Yeah and my little sister thought it was funny too. "How old is your little sister" "She'll be 5 next month"

"How does it feel having step parents" Gabriella asked Troy. Troy shrugged his shoulders and thought for a second. "Well for me having a step-dad is great you know you actually have a father figure there with you since I'm a guy and needs of advice. But when I came down here it was hell. How you don't like Jasmine I mean her mom's cool and all but their vegetarians" Troy said and chuckled a little. Gabriella laughed a little too. "Their vegetarians" Gabriella said and Troy nodded. "How do you and your dad live" Troy laughed and shrugged his shoulder. Since it was almost 10 o'clock they decided to leave the carnival and go grab something to eat. They pulled up to a restaurant and sat down. They talked through their whole meal and just enjoyed a time with no drama. It was now around 11:30, so they got back in the truck and went to Gabriella's house. When Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house they sat in the truck.

"I had the best time ever Troy" Gabriella said holding the panda bear in her hands. Troy looked at her and leaned toward her a little. "Well I'm glad you had a good night"

Troy leaned to her and kissed her on her lips passionately and she instantly kissed back. About 5 minutes later they pulled away from each other and put their foreheads together. "Wow. An awesome kisser too what am I going to do with you" Gabriella said. Troy laughed and caressed her cheek.

"Be mine" Troy said looking in her eyes. Gabriella giggled a little and nodded her head. They kissed one more time before Gabriella had to go. Gabriella waved to Troy and went inside. Troy smiled to himself and drove home.

Gabriella's POV

When I walked into the house I closed the door and put my back against the door smiling. I didn't even hear Taylor until she came and shook me. She was shaking her head smirking at me and I just laughed at her. "So what happened" Taylor asked me once we were in my room. I went into my walk in closet to get changed for bed.

"Oh my gosh Taylor that was literally the best date I've ever been on" I told Taylor coming out the closet and getting in the bed. "Well you seem oftenly happy" Taylor said winking at me which made me shake my head.

"Well Troy is making me very happy right now" I told Taylor lying down in the bed. Taylor laughed and got off the bed and went to her room. I plugged my phone up and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes which was very unusual in this house. I looked at the clock that read 12 and I knew it was time to wake up. I got up and ran downstairs where my mom was cooking my favorite blueberry pancakes with bacon. Mom was mostly always on business trips so she wasn't very home often. "Mom what's the occasion" I asked her sitting on the bar stool.

"Does there have to a reason I cook breakfast for my kids" I than gave her a look and she rolled her eyes sat a plate in front of me.

"So how was that little date last night" my mom asked me I looked at her and smiled.

"Mom I know he's this bad boy but when he's around me he's not he's like this sweet, caring guy that any girl would want." I told her dreamily staring in space smiling. She smirked at me but tried to hide it.

"What"

"Nothing"

"No it's something"

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you this happy since your mom and dad died, this boy must be the one for you."

I looked down at my food and smiled. "I guess he is". Taylor than came downstairs and stared at her mom in shock. "What's the occasion?

I laughed and shook my head at her. Mom just gave her a look and told her to sit down. After Taylor sat down we all ate and talked as a family. Once we were finished Taylor and I went to get dressed for the day, I got in the shower and scrubbed myself clean under the hot water. I then turned the water off and stepped out the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body.

I walked into my closet and decided on to wear a pair of s

I was just about to my shirt on when I heard my phone ring.

 **Hello**

 **Hey is this my gorgeous girlfriend**

 **Why yes it is, is this my sexy boyfriend?**

 **You know it what you doing**

 **Nothing I think the whole gang should meet at your house**

 **I don't care it's only me Chad and Jasmine here**

 **Oh great isn't that lovely**

 **Brie please try to be nice**

 **Oh so now I have a new nickname**

 **Yeah but I'm the only one who can call you that and more**

 **Mm I like it and I _guess_ I could _try_ and be nice to her**

 **Thanks babe**

 **Whatever so where exactly do you live**

Troy explained where he lived and he called the guys while I called Sharpay to come over to my house. After I got off the phone with Sharpay, Taylor was done getting dressed and walked into my room. I than went back to my closet and get my shirt on.

About 5 minutes later Sharpay pulled up in our drive way and we took my car to go to Troy's house. When we pulled up to Troy's house we got out the car and went up to the front door. I rang the doorbell, but Sharpay just went inside. I looked at Taylor who shrugged her shoulders and she and I went inside.

When we walked inside we saw the guys all here in the living room watching basketball which I could tell they normally do. "Hey you guys" I said but didn't get any of their attention

"Babe" I looked at Troy who was still glued to the TV, I scoffed and looked at Taylor who smirked. She went over in front of the TV and unplugged it.

"COME ON TAY"

"Look the Lakers are the best but you guys didn't have to ignore me"

"I would" Jasmine mumbled. I gave her a disgusted looked and rolled my eyes at her. I looked at Troy who smiled at me. He patted his lap and I went over and sat on his lap.

"Hello gorgeous" Troy said kissing my ear. I giggled a little and turned to kiss his lips. I gave him a long but quick kiss and turned to lay my head on his chest.

"What we have a new EH Wildcat couple" Sharpay said sitting on Zeke's lap. I smiled at her and then looked at Taylor. I could tell she knew what I was talking about and she threw a pillow at me.

"Let's go to the game room" Ryan suggested and everybody nodded.

 **No one's POV**

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led them all to the game room down in the basement. It was really cool, it had two flat screens one on the right wall and one on the left, a pool table, 3 section couches, air hockey machine, a ping pong table, a Wii, Xbox 360 Kinect, and a PlayStation 3.

"Wow this is huge" Taylor said sitting on the couch, Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy who just winked at her and Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking toward the pool table.

"Oh teach me babe"

"What you can do everything else but play pool" Troy laughed. She shook her head so Troy decided to teach her. "Okay hold the stick in the middle with this hand and right here with the other." Troy said as Gabriella bended over and he was right behind her holding the stick with her. He pulled back the stick and shot it making 2 balls into the hole. Gabriella turned around and kissed Troy passionately by now it was full make out session.

"Eww you're kissing that _slut_ that's gross." They pulled away and looked at her. Troy looked at her with annoying and Gabriella looked at her with a surprised look. Gabriella scoffed and jumped down off the pool table.

"Yeah my _boyfriend_ _could_ be kissing a slut, which he isn't but at least I'm not the whore, slut, prostitute oh the list could go on and on." Gabriella was just about to walk away but turned around and said. "2 things also, 1st make sure you start locking the janitors closet on Friday's and 2nd you should really work on keeping your moans down"

Gabriella winked at her and went back over there with Troy and sat on his lap. Jasmine gasped and looked at her with a death glare. Sharpay and Taylor were laughing and Zeke, Chad, and Troy were just shocked. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Oh nothing I just keep my legs open for one" Sharpay said going to sit on top of Zeke on the beanbag.  
"And honey I keep my legs open for nobody….yet"' Taylor winked at Chad. Gabriella laughed at Taylor and pushed her a little.

Jasmine stomped off somewhere and everybody else stayed in the game room until it was probably 10.

"Can we have a sleepover?"

"Yeah I don't care" Troy said. Everybody went home to get clothes and stuff except Gabriella who asked Taylor to bring her something. Troy pulled Gabriella to his room and closed the door behind her.

"Well isn't this a nice room" Gabriella said lying on the bed looking at the pictures. Some pictures were with Chad when they were little, some with all the gang with Troy at his birthday party. Troy was just staring at her and smiling. Gabriella laughed.

"What"

"Oh nothing just staring at the sexy girl on my bed" Troy said taking his shirt off and changing into a pair of shorts. He then walked toward her. He kissed her on the lips passionately and put his hands on the side of her head. They tongue battled for about 10 minutes, hands roamed, moans were heard and it was the greatest feeling to Gabriella. Troy pulled away from Gabriella and laid next to her and just stared.

"Troy you know I get creped out when people stare at me like that" Gabriella laughed. She got up and walked around his room. She then saw a picture of Troy with the cutest little girl and a boy,

"Who's this?"

"My little sister Makayla, she's 4 and the cutest and sweetest thing ever and my dork of a little brother, Alex he's 14" Troy said lying against the headboard. "She's so pretty" Gabriella commented. Troy smiled and pulled her on top of him.

"Tell me about your mom and things" Gabriella asked.

"Well my mom's name is Bridget and my stepdads name is Ricky, they live in California near Stanford. My mom met him about a year we moved to LA and she said it was love unfortunately they were drunk one night and got married in Vegas. They remembered everything but they didn't want to get divorced so they've been married since then. When I was 3 they had Alex and he was literally the devil and I really couldn't stand him, but he's my brother. Then came the cutest of them both Makayla, she is literally the sweetest little girl. I mean if you get on her last nerves she will always forgive you. Right now she's the one that I really miss besides my mom."

"Aww Troy has a soft side"

"Whatever Brie I know you have one"

"Yeah cause Im a girl"

"My girl"

"So I've noticed a few tattoos, what are they?" Gabriella asked

"My mom's name, my grandmothers names and Makayla's name."

"Of what"

"Of your name or at least your nickname but probably in a few months." Gabriella smiled at him.

Gabriella blushed a little and smiled at Troy. Troy and Gabriella then heard the front door open and knew it was the gang coming back, so he grabbed Gabriella's hand and they went downstairs with everybody else. When they walked down the stairs they saw Jasmine in the kitchen who was eating a salad. Gabriella grabbed her bag from Taylor and thanked her.


	4. EHS Champs

It was about midnight and everybody was still up talking. They were lucky Troy's dad and Jasmine's mom were not there. "Ok what should we do now I'm bored but I'm not tired" Gabriella said sitting in between Troy's legs. "I got a few ideas" Jasmine mumbled. Gabriella looked at her and gave her the finger and gave her a sarcastic smile. Troy shook his head and kissed the back of Gabriella's head. "Gabs tell us about your life"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "When I was born my dad wanted to quit in the mob business but he couldn't so he did everything in his power to always protect me, my sister, and my brother. My mom would always stay at home with us and we would always have some kind of body guard with us at all times. For me, growing up was a little difficult. I didn't go to school I was home schooled by some tutor. My dad was always working sometimes he never came home at night. I could hear my mom crying herself to sleep. But one day" Gabriella breathed deeply and closed her eyes. By now Jasmine was gone and everyone else was just sitting.

"I had dance practice one night and I guess my brother or mom forgot to pick me up, so I walked home. When I was walking I kept hearing noises and every time I did I would walk faster. Then I felt someone pull me into an alley and rape me. I don't remember much from that night. I just remember waking up in a hospital bed." Gabriella said looking down at her lap.

"Aw I'm so sorry gabs" the gang said rubbing her arm. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and smiled a small smile.

"Oh I forgot you guys know next week is spring break" everybody nodded. "Well my mom has invited us all to LA for the 2 weeks to spend" Troy said.

"Are you serious" Gabriella asked looking at him. Troy nodded his head. They all talked until they were exhausted and practically unconscious. The last ones woke were just Taylor and Chad who were just talking.

"So there's this guy who really likes you but doesn't want to confront"

"Well this guy should just confront because I might just like him too"

Chad reached over to Taylor and pulled her to him. He kissed her and she immediately kissed him back. Seconds later they pulled away and smiled at each other. "Be my girl" Chad asked or demanded whatever. Taylor laughed and nodded her head. They kissed once more and fell asleep.

The next morning everybody woke up around the same time and ate breakfast. "Let's go to the waterpark" Sharpay suggested putting her plate in the dishwater and rinsing off her hands.

"Yeah we can go there" Jason said picking up his cover and folding it then putting it on the couch. Everybody went home to get their swim wear on and meet back at Troy's house.

About 15 minutes later everybody was ready, even Jasmine. "So whose vehicles are we taking?"

"I can drive mine with my girl and Chad and Taylor" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella's waist and the other over Chad's shoulder.

"I guess I can take my Zekey, Jason and this little Bolton here" Sharpay said eyeing Jasmine up and down without her knowing. Gabriella laughed and went to get in the truck when her phone rang.

 **Hello**

 **Gabriella is that you**

 **Ian**

 **Gabi how are you**

 **I'm really good how about you**

 **Great listen I have some great news**

 **What**

 **I'm coming home in a few months**

 **REALLY**

 **Yeah _and_ I'm going be honorably discharged**

Gabriella had tears coming down her face but she hurried and wiped them away.

 **That's really great I can't wait to see you**

 **Me neither I miss you**

 **I miss you too Ian look I gotta go**

 **K see you soon I love you**

 **I love you too**

Gabriella hung up the phone and smiled a little. Troy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and asked. "You ok" Gabriella nodded her head, kissed Troy and hopped in the front seat of Troy's truck. Chad and Taylor got in the back and buckled up along with Gabriella. Troy got in the truck, buckled up and started the truck. After everyone that was riding in Sharpay's car got in and Ryan got in the outside back of Troy's truck he followed Sharpay to the park.

* * *

"That was so much fun" Gabriella said walking in Troy's house with everyone else. They all walked toward the living room while Chad and Troy went to the kitchen. "We need to go shopping for the trip" Sharpay said filing her nails. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shar you know I'm not a big fan on shopping…. But I'll go" she caved in after seeing Sharpay's eyes. "Great we can go tomorrow after school." Sharpay said. They all sat down and ate their food talking and laughing like best of friends.

The next day, Gabriella woke up and took a quick shower and hurry to get ready for school. She ran downstairs to wait for Taylor, but heard a horn honk outside. She opened the door to find her boyfriend waiting for her; she wrote a quick note to Taylor and ran to Troy's truck.

'Hey babe' Troy said leaning over and kissing Gabriella passionately with his hands on her waist. Gabriella pulled away to look at the time _7:30_. "Mm we have an hour ½ hours before school." Gabriella smiled seductively. Troy put the car in park and scooted in the middle so it was easier. Gabriella straddled his waist and kissed him again. Troy put his hands on her waist moving them up and down before putting them beneath her shirt, when she didn't complain he kept on going. He went all the way to her big breast and started squeezing them. Gabriella moaned and squeezed Troy's shoulders. Troy broke the kiss to pull her shirt off and she pulled his off as well. Troy licked his lips and started licking her left boob. Gabriella arched her back and moaned he then did the same thing to the other. Gabriella had had enough and pulled him back to kiss him. She scrapped her hands to Troy's hard rock abs and started grinding on him. Troy took his hands from her waist to the front on her shorts. "What do you want" he whispered to her. She was too busy moaning.

"Do you want this" tracing his fingers down her stomach. She shook her head. "Or this" he gave her butt a light squeeze. She shook her head. "What about this" rubbing her clit through the shorts. Gabriella's breath hitched a little before moaning out "Oh my God"

Troy continued to do what he was doing, before unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down just a little. She was wearing a pair of ocean blue lacy thong. Troy whistled and looked at her face then at the clock. _8:20._ Troy rubbed her clit back and front looking straight at her. He then stuck his fingers in her. "Ah, damn Troy" she moaned. He smiled at this action and added two more fingers in her heat. Gabriella gripped the seat with white knuckles. He speeded up his action. "Baby….. I….. I" Gabriella said. Troy smirked and whispered "Come" Gabriella opened her eyes and looked straight at him and came. She rode out her orgasm. She watched as Troy stuck his fingers in his mouth and tasted her. "Damn you sure know how to make a girl let it out" Gabriella said rolling off of him and buttoning her shorts up and putting her shirt back on. "Well I do what I can" Troy said starting his car back up and drove to school. Once they pulled up in the parking lot, Troy put his shirt back on and they both walked up to the building.

* * *

It was now lunch time and the whole gang was sitting at the table talking about the trip to LA until Jasmine walked over and sat between Troy and Zeke. "Well hello you guys" she smiled. She got a murmured full of heys from everyone but Gabriella. "Hello Gabriella" Gabriella gave her a look and smiled.

"Well hello to you too Sally" she said in a sarcastic country voice and all the girls laughed and Troy gave her a look and she just rolled her eyes.

Jasmine scoffed and picked her salad. "You know you are just like those other wanna bees. They date a star player and magically think they run this school. Well news flash I run this school." Jasmine said standing up. Gabriella chuckled and stood up. "Tell me how you run this school?"

"I don't know the money" That really made Gabriella laugh and fold her arms  
"I thought Sharpay and Ryan had the most money"

"So what she had the chance she didn't take it" Jasmine shrugged and came up a little towards Gabriella. "Yeah. Well now I'm here and my parents made more then you could imagine. So I guess I do run this school." Gabriella said smiling looking at Jasmine. "Yeah, but where are they now" Taylor could tell this was not going to go well and so could everyone else looking at them. "Jasmine don't- Troy said but Gabriella interrupted him. "Troy don't and you better not test me or push my buttons." Gabriella said stepping a little closer.

"Tell me what's daddy's little girl going to do" Jasmine said in a baby tone, Gabriella grabbed her by her neck and chocked and lifted her up until someone grabbed Jasmine by her hair and Troy pulled Gabriella back. "Woohoo Chick Fight" Chad yelled and Gabriella gave him a look.

" _This_ daddy's little girl will kill you if you talk about my parents or mess with my sister again. Got it." Amanda said. Jasmine nodded as best as she could and Amanda let her go. Jasmine turned around to slap her but Gabriella pulled back her arm. "I don't think so" Jasmine just huffed and walked away. Troy let go of Gabriella and kissed her cheek. "Long time no see" Gabriella said smiling. Amanda smiled and hugged her little sister. "So what are you doing here" Gabriella asked. "I'm the new science teacher here." Amanda answered.

After the incident at the lunch table, they all decided to just forget about what had happened. School was over now and the girls were out shopping for the spring break trip. They got a lot of shirts, shorts, skirts and bikinis. Sharpay than dropped off Taylor and Gabriella at their house so they could get ready for the game tonight. Gabriella and Taylor got dressed and drove off to the school. They walked in the gym and saw it was packed but saw that Sharpay had saved some seats for them.

* * *

East High had won by 100-85 and everybody was celebrating at Troy's house. Half the school was there even some of the football and soccer players. The girls walked in and were shocked at what they saw. Troy and Chad were on top of the island dancing with no shirt on. Gabriella went in front of all the girls who were cheering them on and stood there with her arms crossed. Troy noticed Gabriella and quickly got down and so did Chad. Gabriella laughed and grabbed Troy's hand pulling him to the dance floor.

 **Gabriella's POV**

I pulled Troy at the center of the living room and turned so my back was facing him. He grabbed my hips and guiding to move with him. By now I was already turned on so it was his turn. I grinded against his front and moaned his name. I kept rolling my hips until he finally grabbed my hips. He pushed my hair to the right side and starting kissing my neck, I tilted my head a little to give him more room. I then felt something hard against my thighs. I looked down and then back at him. I kissed his lips and turned around. I grabbed his 'friend' I was determined to know was it big or little. I pulled back and grabbed his hand and led him to his room. We walked in his room and I locked the door. I pushed him on the bed and smiled seductively at him. I went over to Troy's dresser and pulled out a ruler and then went back to him. He smirked at me and pulled me toward him. He sat up against the headboard and pulled me to straddle his waist.

 **No one's POV**

Gabriella kissed Troy passionately while her hands were on his belt buckle. While Troy took off her shirt and started playing with her breast through her bra, Gabriella unbuckled his jeans and threw them over her. She looked down at the huge tent in his briefs smiled and bit her lip. She pulled his briefs down and got the ruler. Gabriella looked at Troy, who smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders. She measured his member and smiled at him.

"Mm 10 inches very impressive" Gabriella said throwing the ruler to the side. She began to stroke him smirking as he was groaning. "Brie" he groaned. She kept stroking him until he finally came. Satisfied she climbed back on Troy and kissed him. She then rolled off of him and they both fell asleep.


	5. LA

It was now Friday meaning that the whole gang would be leaving tomorrow for LA. Since they were all leaving at 5 in the morning they decided to just stay at Sharpay's house, so that her chauffeur could drop them off at the airport. It was around 4 am and everybody was awake except the girls, who were fast asleep. The guys put everything in the trunk of the limo and knowing it would take a while to get to the airport the guys each picked their girl up and they got in the limo.

Once they arrived at the airport, they all got their tickets and got their bags. "Girls come on wake up." Zeke said shaking them all. Taylor swatted his arm and turned over in the seat. Zeke then got over her and tickled her. "Stop…Ok….OKAY I'M UP" Taylor said finally sitting. All the girls were up and ready to board. They put their stuff overhead and sat in their seats. **(I don't know how long it takes so I'm going to make up a flight)** 5 hours later they finally arrived in Los Angeles and got their bags and stuff. They were all waiting for Troy's mom. "Well hello people" Someone familiar to some of them said. They all looked up and saw Troy's mom and stepdad. "Mom" All the boys said picking her up off the floor. **(Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason)**

"Whoa boys I'm too old for all this put me down" Bridget said laughing. They all put her down and picked up their bags. "And who are these two beautiful ladies" Bridget said after hugging Sharpay. Troy and Chad went over there. "Mom this is my beautiful girlfriend Gabriella, Brie this is my lovely mother Bridget Davis"

"Momma B this is my girlfriend Taylor" Chad said. Bridget embraced both of them with a hug. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both" "Same to you Mrs. Davis" they both said.

"Well let's get going shall we" They all grabbed their bags and walked to the car. Gabriella sat in Troy's lap so that everyone could fit in the car. It took about 30 minutes to get to the house. The house was very large having 5 bedrooms and 6 ½ baths, a basketball court, pool, game room, den, basement, attic, living room, kitchen, etc… once they pulled up to the house they all ran up to the house forgetting their bags. Troy opened the door and was met with the smell of his favorite foods.

"TROYSIE" He heard from the stairs. There stood a little cutie running up to Troy. "Hello munchkins how are you"

"Good I missed you" she said hugging him tightly.

"Me too, I want you to meet some people" Troy brought Makayla over to where the girls were.

"Kayla this is my friend Taylor and my girlfriend Gabriella"

"It's very nice to meet you, Troy talks about you all the time" Gabriella said in soft tone.

"Your rwelly pretty" Makayla said touching her cheek. Gabriella smiled and thanked her. Troy smiled until he felt someone jump on his back. Everyone laughed at Alex who was on top of Troy but soon fell when Troy dropped him.

"Ouch" Alex exclaimed. Troy shook his head and sat next to Gabriella on the couch with his arm around her.

"Well who are these two sexy ladies" Alex said winking and sitting in between Taylor and Gabriella. Taylor scoffed and got up which Gabriella and Troy laughed at.

"That's rude. I can always stick to one girl" Alex said eyeing Gabriella.

"Sorry I'm taken and you're too young" Gabriella said moving closer to Troy. Troy stuck his tongue out and slapped his head.

"Ella, this is my dork of a little brother Alex. Alex this is my girlfriend Gabriella." Troy introduced. Just then Makayla came and ran on top of Gabriella and Troy. "Let's go to the game room while mommy finishes" Makayla said. Troy was just about to protest but looked at her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Troy said picking her up and taking Gabriella's hand. The gang followed them downstairs to the gigantic game room. There were 2 large flat screens, a mini basketball thing, 5 rows of ski-ball, 2 couches, a very large piano, a very large drum set, a few microphones, and all kinds of guitars.

"Awesome piano" Gabriella said starting to play it. They all looked at her in shock but were amused but Taylor.

"Well that was pretty interesting" Zeke said setting up the Xbox to play 2k13 with the guys. While the girls went over to the Wii to play Just Dance 4. "You can pick first Kayla" Taylor said after giving all the girls a remote and turning it on.

"Mm I think I wanna do On the Floor" Makayla said choosing it. The girls got in position away from each other and started the dance. By the end of the song, Makayla had won and the other girls just smiled at her as she cheered.

After the girls were finished, Gabriella then went back over to the piano and started to play a song. Taylor than started singing,

( **Taylor** / Gabriella)

 **Feel your heart beating fast  
Hold me close make it last  
We knew this day would come  
So take a breath leave me and  
Was so scared of you leaving  
Wish we could both just run**

 **Wish we could run it off  
But we can't stop time  
Seems the clock is running too fast  
And now I'm feeling lost  
And I can't read your mind  
But you don't have to ask**

You know I wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Girl I will wait for you  
You're the only thing worth holding on to  
No matter how far  
Girl I can't live without my heart  
I hope you come home soon, soon  
Girl I will wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Girl I wait  
Wait wait wait for you oh

 **Our phone calls will have to do  
Write you letters just to prove  
You're the only thing on my mind  
I'm going...  
Just hold on I promise you  
Soon you'll be here by my side  
But we can't stop time  
Seems like the clock is running way too fast  
And now I'm feeling lost  
And I can't read your mind  
But you don't have to ask  
**

You know I wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Girl I will wait for you  
You're the only thing worth holding on to

No matter how far  
Girl I can't live without my heart  
I hope you come home soon, soon  
Girl I will wait for you  
If it takes a lifetime to do  
Girl I wait  
Wait wait wait for you oh

After they finished they laughed and hi fived each other.

"Wow you guys are really good" Sharpay said sitting next to Gabriella by the piano. "Thanks we've been singing for a while." Taylor said picking up Makayla and putting her on top of the piano.

"Sing another song" Makayla said.

"I would but I didn't write anymore for the piano" Gabriella said.

"Pwease" Makayla said with puppy dog eyes. Taylor shrugged her shoulders and went over to the microphone. Gabriella looked and saw a plug. She and Taylor had been writing songs for a while and they always had their instrumental version on their phone. So Gabriella plugged up her phone and went by Taylor she got a microphone and sat it in front of the drums.

"Babe where are the drum sticks" Gabriella asked Troy. He didn't even look at her because he was playing the game. She went over to the TV and turned it off.

"Gabster we were just about to win come on" Chad said picking her up and moving her over. Chad turned the TV back on and Gabriella let them finish their game. Finally it was over so she asked again.

"The drum sticks are under the drums what do you want with them anyway" Troy said kissing her cheek and going by his sister by the piano.

"You'll see" Gabriella said

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
 **With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
 **Singing here's to never growing up  
**  
Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
 **With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
 **Singing, here's to never growing up**

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
 **I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
** When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
 **Singing, here's to never growing up  
**  
 ** _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_**

 **We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change **(hell no!)  
 **They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**

 **Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young**

Next thing everyone knew Gabriella was beating on the drums blowing everybody's mind even Taylor's, Sharpay knew the song so she decided to pitch in. 

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
 **With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
 ** _Singing, here's to never growing up  
_**  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
 **I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**  
 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

 _Say, won't you say forever stay  
_ **If you stay forever hey**  
We can stay forever young

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up_

 **We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
**  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

They finished and Taylor and Gabriella looked at Sharpay in surprise. "What" Sharpay said

"So you do know our music" Taylor said bumping Sharpay a little. She laughed and nodded her head.

"And when did you get your drum lessons missy" Taylor asked her with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't I learned myself" Gabriella said putting the drum sticks back and getting up.

"DINNER'S READY" Bridget yelled and that was the boys queue to race each other. Gabriella was the one almost on the floor until Sharpay caught her.

"Yeah that happened the first time I came here a few years ago" Sharpay said as all the girls walked up the stairs. They went over to the table and sat down next to the boys. The girls put only about a spoonful of food on their plate and thanked Bridget for the food, but the guys well their boys.

"Oh my god you guys are pigs" Sharpay said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey I've been in a house with two crazy people who are vegetarians I'll take that as a compliment. I don't know their excuse" Troy said with his mouth half full. The girls shook their heads at them and chuckled a little. The front door opened and came in a man who looked in his early 30's with a suitcase.

"DADDY" Makayla yelled getting up from her seat and running to her father. "Hey princess" He said picking her up and hugging her.

"Hey dad" Alex said stuffing his mouth. Ricky went over by Bridget and kissed her cheek.

"Hey dad" Troy said getting up and hugging his step-father. "Hey sons how are you guys" Ricky asked them after he sat next to Bridget.

"Good" They gang said.

"And who are these two lovely ladies" Ricky asked stealing chicken off of Makayla's plate until she slapped his hand away.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella and Chad's girlfriend Taylor" Troy introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Davis" Gabriella said once Taylor shook his hand.

"So you guys know it's almost the end of the school year. College" Ricky said nudging Sharpay and Chad who laughed.

"Well we've been thinking about coming in Los Angeles" Chad said as they all nodded their heads. "Really" Bridget said.

"Yeah, Troy, Zeke, Jas, and I are going to UCLA" Chad said finishing his food. When Makayla was done she went over to Troy and sat on his lap.

"Shar, Gabi, Taylor where are you guys going"

"Either Berkeley or UCLA" Sharpay said smiling.

"Um. I still have options but here is Berkeley" Taylor said looking at Chad who looked down at his plate

"Gabriella" Ricky said. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm either going to Stanford, UCLA, or Berkeley" Gabriella said proudly.

"Stanford wow you must be really smart" Bridget commented.

"Thanks"

"What are you guys going for?"

"Music" Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Basketball" Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason said.

Before they knew it, it was time for everyone to go to bed. So they all took their shower and got with their correct partner. Gabriella and Troy walked in his room and got in the bed.

The next morning, everybody woke up to the smell of breakfast, and as usual the boys were the first ones there.

"Mommy I wanna go swhopping" Makayla said to her mother.

"Sorry baby me and daddy have to go to work" Bridget said packing up her purse.

"Pwease" Makayla said her eyes filling up with tears.

Bridget hugged her daughter and apologized to her. Makayla came crying in the living room once Bridget left.

"Hey munchkin what's wrong" Troy asked her picking her up. "I wanna go to the mall but mommy said her and daddy had to work"

"Well don't cry I'll take you"

"Rweally"

"Yeah just let me get dressed" Troy said putting her down and running to his room, but first looking for the girls.

"Hey girls you guys wanna go to the mall" Troy asked the girls and Sharpay squealed. Taylor and Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kayla wanted to go and I need you guys to dress her. Please" Troy said. The girls nodded their heads and walked to her room. They got Kayla dressed really quickly but beautifully. Since all the girls were going all the boys _had_ to go or Sharpay would rip their heads off.

When they arrived at the mall Sharpay and Makayla were the first ones to jump out the car. The rest of them groaned and slowly got out of the car. They all walked in the mall and firstly started to just look around until they came into _Justice._ Makayla pulled Gabriella and Sharpay's hand into the store while Gabriella pulled Taylor's hand and smiled at her. **( you can see what they bought in my profile)**

Once they all finished shopping, they headed to Troy's house to hang out. Once they got there Ricky was already there in the living room. "Hey guys" Ricky said getting up and picking up Makayla.

"Hey we're having people over for dinner so make sure you guys are here" Ricky told them. Since it was now 4:00 they all went upstairs and took their showers and got dressed.


	6. The Greet

Once they were all dressed it was around 7:30 and the guest would be arriving in a few. Everybody sat down at the table and there were three extra spaces left open. While they waited for the food to get ready they all sat on the couch talking to each other. They then heard a knock at the door, so Troy got up and answered it. He saw a man and woman who looked in their early 30's and a little girl who looked about 10 years old. Troy let them in and called his step-father.

"Ricky nice house you have" the man said holding his daughter's hand and they followed Ricky into the dining room to sit at the table.

Troy went back to the living room to get the gang to eat. As he left Ricky and the man talked. Bridget, Makayla, and Alex came from upstairs and got the dinner form the kitchen and set it up on the table. The gang came and sat down while Ricky started to introduce everyone. "Guys this is Kevin Montez, his wife Essence and their daughter April." Gabriella's head popped up at the sound of those names and just stared at them.

"Kev, Essence these are my kids Alex and Makayla, my step-son Troy and his friends Sharpay, Jason, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella" they all said their heys and things while Taylor and Gabi talked across the table.

"So you guys are seniors aren't you" he asked and they nodded.

"So what do you guys have plan for college?"

"Well Zeke, Chad, Jason and I are going to UCLA for basketball" Troy said proudly high-fiving the boys over Sharpay and Gabriella's head.

"Music" Sharpay and Taylor said. Gabriella just sat there with her arms folded staring at her plate.

"And you"

She looked up and stared at him for a moment before speaking "Music"

Kevin nodded his head and started to eat his food. 10 minutes later everyone was eating and talking quietly except Gabriella.

"You know you look real familiar" Kevin said to Gabriella when he was finishing his plate.

"I should" she said sternly crossing her arms. Kevin narrowed his eyes in confusion and everyone else looked at her.

"Excuse us" Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you" Troy asked her.

"That's my uncle" Gabriella answered. Troy looked at her in shock. She just nodded her head and laid her head on his chest.

"Then why are you acting like that" Troy asked hugging her back. "I don't know, I mean most of my life he wasn't there. He was supposed to be my guardian after my parents died but he was never there. That's how I ended in a foster center. He never liked my Papa, he made more money, he had my mom, everything. Kevin was jealous. So he gave up on his own brother."

"Well how about we go back in there and maybe you could calm down a bit and try to avoid him or something." Troy said pulling her face toward his and kissing her.

She nodded her head and took his hand. They walked back to the table and sat down.

"Sorry about that" Gabriella apologized. Ricky and Bridget nodded their heads and continued eating.

 ** _30 minutes later_**

Everyone finished eating and they were now sitting on the couch talking while the gang plus Alex were sitting on the floor talking to each other. Kevin's daughter and Makayla went to her room.

"So you all live in Albuquerque, New Mexico right" Essence asked and they nodded their heads except Gabriella who was in Troy's lap looking at her phone.

"What do you guys parent's do"

"My mom's a lawyer and my dad's a cop" Chad answered first.

"My mom's a fashion designer and my dad's a businessman" Sharpay answered.

"My mom's also a lawyer and my dad's a construction worker" Zeke answered.

"My mom's a sales woman as you know and my dad's a basketball coach at our school." Troy answered.

"My mom's a landlord/teacher" Jason answered.

"My mom's none of your business" Taylor said getting a slap on the arm from Gabi and laughs from the rest of the gang. Essence scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well then" Essence mumbled and sat back on the couch in silence. Gabriella's phone then started to ring.

Gabriella/ **Mom**

Hello

 **Hey Gabi I was just calling**

Oh hey mom

 **Hey baby so what are you guys up too**

 _Gabriella got up and went into the kitchen to talk_

Nothing we just ate and we're all just talking

 **You like Troy's mom and everything**

Mom I love them and this house is amazing

 **Well that's good baby let me speak to Taylor**

K

 _Gabriella went back into the living room and went to Taylor_

 _"Mom wants to talk to you" Gabriella said giving her the phone._

Just then the doorbell rang and Ricky went and answered it. A young girl about the gang's age walked in with a suitcase.

"Hi is my father here" Ricky looked back and at Kevin and he nodded his head.

"How did you get here" Kevin asked getting up and hugging the girl.

"Mom dropped me off here since Rosie said you were not at home" the girl said.

"Hi Ariana" Essence said. Ariana gave her a sarcastic smile and waved. Gabriella chuckled a little but quickly shut up.

"Be nice" Kevin said and Ariana rolled her eyes.

Taylor than came back and gave Gabriella her phone back.

"Guys this is my daughter Ariana Montez" Kevin introduced. Everyone said their hello's and introduced themselves.

"Hi, how are you guys"Ariana said flipping her hair

"I'm Troy and I'm fine"Troy said smiling.

Ariana smirked and mumbled "yes you are"

"I'm Chad and this is my girlfriend Taylor" holding Taylor's hand.

"Wait you're Taylor" Kevin asked. Taylor nodded, "I thought you were Taylor," he looked at Gabriella.

"Well I'm Taylor and you _should know that_ " Taylor said crossing her arms. "Taylor" Gabriella hissed and when Taylor looked at her she shook her head.

"What do you mean" he asked Taylor and she laughed.

"Damn, are you that clueless? Do you know a Gabriella?" Kevin nodded his head.

"My niece, I lost contact with her for over 5 years" Kevin said looking at his glass.

Gabriella scoffed and stood up. "5 years, make it 8 years" she folded her arms and looked at him. Kevin stood up and looked at Gabriella. "Wow, you've grown so much" Kevin commented.

"Cousin Gabi" Ariana said putting her phone down.

"Yes Ana it's me" Ariana faked squealed and ran and hugged Gabriella tightly

"How've you been" Ariana asked liked she cared one she finally letGabriella go.

"I've been good" Gabriella answered smiling sarcastically.

"What are you doing here in California" Kevin asked. "I'm here with my boyfriend Troy" crossing her arms once again. "Look Gabriella I know you don't have much to say to me, but I have an explanation."

"I don't need to hear your _excuses_ , ok; I know exactly why you were never there. You were jealous of him, he had everything: good grades, he was on the basketball, baseball, and soccer team, he was most popular, but most of all he had someone special to you… _my mom."_

"Look that's true ok, but I just couldn't handle seeing him and your mom together"

"You had every girl in school, but you couldn't let him have this one girl" Gabriella was now getting so angry and frustrated. Taylor got up and held her a little.

"It wasn't my fault Gabriella, I saw her first, but no Mark had her and I didn't like that. So once I graduated I left."

"I hate you. I never thought I could ever hate a human being, but then it was you. How do you think your mother feels huh? Not knowing her eldest son has kids that don't know her."

"You don't know hell, you don't know what I've been through Gabriella. You're a teenager."

"I DON'T KNOW HELL! I was raped when I was 11, I've been in Juvie at the age of 14, and I've been on probation since I was 16. MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! So don't you dare say I don't know hell" Gabriella shouted with tears and walking toward the stairs until Kevin said something.

"Look Gabriella I didn't know-

"Yeah you didn't, but you would've if you were there."

"I was caught up in Mark and Aria situation"

"HE WAS YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!MY FATHER"

"I'm sorry, okay, you don't know what it's like competing with your sibling over love. You're still a kid, you don't know anything Gabriella and watch your mouth, young lady." He yelled

Gabriella walked toward him and stood in front with her arms crossed and looked him in the eye. "You're right, I don't know what it's like competing because your not supposed too, and don't you DARE tell me to watch my mouth, your not my guardian, remember."

She breathed to try to control her tears and looked towards everybody and said "I'm sorry for the disruption of the night, I'm kind of sleepy so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight"


	7. I Love You Surprises

**SO I LIED, SOME THINGS I HAD TO CHANGE BECAUSE IT METIONED DANIEL SO I HAD TO REDO SOME STUFF!**

The 2 weeks were finally up and it was time for them to go back to Albuquerque. It was Monday which meant school, Taylor and Gabriella stayed the night with Sharpay since they were all going to wear the same things to school. They all took a quick shower and got dressed.

Once they were done, they all hopped into Sharpay's car and drove to school. They walked in and all eyes were on them. Boys staring at them in want, girls staring at them in jealousy. They walked to their lockers and got their belongings, once they finished they headed off to Ms. Darbus class. When they entered her room they noticed only Jason and Ryan were there.

"Hey guys. Do you know where the boys are" Gabriella asked sitting on top of Troy's desk. Ryan shook his head no and looked at his phone.

"Well they better hurry because they have like 15 minutes" Ryan said. Someone then walked into the room with Jasmine and walk towards the girls. It was Jasmine and Tyrell.

"Well don't you THOTS look lovely this morning" Jasmine said smirking at Gabriella who was on her phone paying no attention to Jasmine.

"Um I'm pretty sure I'm not a hoe, I have a boyfriend. What about you? Where's your boyfriend?" Taylor commented. Sharpay and Gabriella laughed a little. Troy, Chad, and Zeke walked in the class and wolf whistled.

"Well. Well. Well. I spy with my little eye 3 very beautiful ladies" Chad said walking to Taylor giving her a peck on her cheek. Zeke walked to Sharpay and put her on his lap, Troy, however went to Gabriella and kissed her on her lips roughly a little.

"Ok stop before we have baby Bolton's running around." Chad said. Troy and Gabriella pulled away reluctantly and she giggled.

"What did you want anyway?" Taylor asked Jasmine and Tyrell. "Oh nothing just felt like getting on someone's nerves."

"Well you've succeeded now goodbye, you and your little boy toy" Gabriella said looking up at her and Tyrell waving her hand. Jasmine scoffed and stomped away while Tyrell winked his eye at Gabriella before walking away to his class.

"So what are you doing tonight" Troy asked whispering in Gabriella's ear.

"Nothing, Chad and Taylor are supposed to be going on a date and mom is on a trip with her boyfriend. So I am home alone. Why?" Gabriella asked

"Just asked"

* * *

That night Gabriella was in her room doing homework when the doorbell rang. She groaned and got up and went downstairs. She opened the door to find her lovely boyfriend with two pizza boxes in his hand.

 **Gabriella's POV**

"I hope you haven't ate" Troy said leaning on the door frame. I smiled and shook my head at him, I let him in the house and led him to my room. Once we got into my room, I closed the door and flopped on my bed.

Troy sat the pizza on my night stand and got on the bed with me and started to stroke my hair that was in my face.

"Does your dad know you're here" I asked turning back on my stomach.

"He knows, but it's not like he would care. He's more protective of Jasmine at night then me." Troy said sitting against the headboard. He pulled a pizza box in his hand before he looked at me and then his lap and smirked at me. I smiled at him and put all my books and stuff on the floor and got up from my side of the bed.

"What movie" I asked holding up at least 4 movies for him to choose.

"Thank God it's not a chick flick" Troy chuckled.

"Oh I have a ton of those I could get -"

"NO" Troy shouted and looked at the movies in my hand

" _Now You See Me"_ he said. I put the rest of the movies down and put that one in the DVD player. Once I finished I got the remote and crawled into the middle of the bed sitting between Troy's legs with the pizza on my lap.

Halfway through the movie, Troy was still against the headboard, but the empty pizza box was on the floor and I was straddling Troy's lap making out. My shirt was on the floor beside the dresser and Troy's shirt was on the other side of us on the bed. I pulled away and looked into his eyes and sighed.

"What" Troy asked running his fingers up and down my sides.

"Nothing, it's just I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Ever since my parents died, I haven't been whole, but you Troy Bolton you've made me whole again. I know we've been going out for 4 months, but I'm falling for you hard. " I admitted to him. He smiled at me and kissed me so passionately and pulled away.

"I love you Gabriella and I've never loved a girl before in a relationship, but you've changed me for the best." Troy said wiping the strand of tears coming out my eyes. I smiled at him and laughed a little.

"I love you too." I told him. I should probably tell him now.

"Do you remember when I told you I got raped and that I would tell you the rest of the story later?" I asked him. Troy nodded his head and motioned me to keep on going.

" Well a month later, I found out who raped me, it was my brother's best friend. I had found out that he was on some heavy shit like meth or cocaine or something like that and he basically took me in an alley and raped me. I knew who it was from the moment he touched me, I just couldn't tell nobody.

"Why not" Troy said pacing the room with his balled up.

"First off, he was my brother's best friend. Ian trusted him with anything and everything. Secondly, I was 12, the doctors were going to think I was crazy

 **No'one's POV**

Troy left Gabriella's house but he wasn't going home just yet….

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella walked in school the next day talking about her date with Chad,

"That's so romantic, I never took Chad as the romantic type." Gabriella told Taylor truthfully, chuckling a little. Taylor laughed and blushed a little. They walked to their lockers to see Tyrell leaning against them. They wanted to go the other way, but he had already spotted them.

Gabriella sighed and she and Taylor just went to the lockers and ignored him.

"You can ignore me all you want, I always get what I want" Tyrell said stepping towards Gabriella a little. Gabriella backed up a little, he chuckled and stepped towards her again. He kept until her back was against the lockers on the other side, rubbing her neck. She gritted her teeth at him, looked at Taylor and she ran to find Troy, Chad, and/or Zeke.

"What do you want from me" Gabriella gritted. He smirked at her and pulled her up a bit by her neck, but trying to not make a scene ."You know exactly what I want" he said gripping her a little firmer. He was just about to kiss her as much as she struggled to turn her head, when he was tackled to the ground.

Gabriella dropped to the ground gapsing for air, Taylor and Sharpay ran up to her to see if she was ok. On the other hand, Troy was on top of Tyrell punching him as hard as he could. Gabriella ran up and tried and pull Troy off of Tyrell, but it was no use. By now there was a whole crowd.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Girlfriend. Again. You Ass" Troy said between punches, his eyes were red in anger and his voice was filled with so much venom. Tyrell's football buddies thought that it was now time to step in and help, 3 guys came in and tried to get Troy, but he was to quick dodging them.

Chad and Zeke then came in and helped with the other guys that tried to jump in. The principal, Coach Bolton, and the football coach, Coach Fuller, came and tried to break it up. Gabriella jumped on Troy's back and whispered things in his ear.

"Baby, please stop. Don't fight" she whispered pulling his hands away from Tyrell's face. Troy looked in Gabriella 's eyes and quickly he started to calm down a little, but kept punching Tyrell with Gabriella on his back. Coach Bolton pulled Chad from on top of one guy and Zeke from punching another on the lockers. "Bolton keep your players from hurting mine, and starting fights." Coach Fuller said.

"Well maybe your players should learn how to fight more, or they wont get hurt" Coach Bolton smiled.

, the principal, said, "Okay, that's enough. All of you in my office. NOW. Everyone else. CLASS!" turning around and walking to his office. Troy, Chad, and Zeke walked in front of Coach Bolton and the other three in the back behind Coach Fuller.

"What the hell was all that" Mr. Hart said in his office. All of them were in there,

"He started it" Tyrell said holding a towel over his bleeding nose. Troy got up, but was pulled down by Coach Bolton.

"Troy" Mr. Hart asked. Troy looked up,those shiny blue eyes were not there anymore. "Yeah I threw the first punch, but only cause he was choking my girlfriend" Troy said getting upset.

"Is that true"

Tyrell sighed and nodded his head. Mr. Hart nodded and stood up. "Tyrell, Anthony, Ben, you guys are suspended for a week and a half. Troy, Chad, Zeke, this is your _second_ warning about fighting. Don't let it happen again. Ok."

"WHAT" Coach Fuller yelled. "How can my boys be suspended, but Bolton's son started the fight"

"Don't start, now all of you. Class" they all walked out the office and to their class.

"Look, I don't want no more fights unless you really need too and don't care about being suspended, and make sure it's not during basketball season" Coach Bolton laughed.

They all nodded and went to Darbus room. They walked in when Darbus was into one of her lectures. They just walked in and sat in their seat, not saying anything to anyone. After class was over they all went to their next classes and they guys stayed silent.

Gabriella thought about bringing it up, but decided to do it on their free period.

"Are you gonna talk to me" Gabriella asked sitting beside Troy on the rooftop garden bench. Troy sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't know. I was just so mad and all my anger just came out." Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

"You stood up for me. There's no need to be sorry. Plus I love a man who can fight for me" Gabriella said getting up and straddling Troy's lap.

"Oh really" Troy said huskily. Gabriella nodded and they kissed with passion. It then started a make out session and it kept getting a little rougher. She pulled back before it got too carried away.

"You know, Taylor's staying at Chad's tonight and mom's not going to be home. An empty to just little ole' me. You know unless you know anyone that can fill me up all night long" Gabriella whispered seductively in Troy's ear, nibbling on it a little. Troy groaned.

"What time,"

"Let's make this a date. You come to my house for dinner and a 'movie' say 7" Gabriella said using air quotes around movie. Troy laughed.

"It's a date, wear something that I'll never forget" Troy whispered. Gabriella moaned and they kissed again.

* * *

It was 6:30 already that night and Gabriella started the dinner. When the sauce was ready she started the noodles, while they were boiling Gabriella took a quick shower and put her make-up and stuff on. She set up a lot of scented candles all around her room, and sprayed perfume all around the room. She ran downstairs in her bra and thong to turn off the noodles and strain them, and put them in the sauce. She turned the stove off and ran back upstairs to get dressed.

It was now 7:45 and Gabriella was putting the finishing touches on her clothes and make-up, when the door bell rang. Gabriella hurried and ran down the stairs.

 **Gabriella's POV**

I quickly ran down the stairs hoping not to fall down in my heels, I opened the door to see a handsome Troy Bolton standing outside my house.

"Well don't you look handsome" Gabriella commented opening the door a little wider for him to come in. Troy walked in with his hands behind his back, he pulled a dozen of roses and a little bear from behind his back. I gasped and looked into his eyes. "Thank you so much baby, you didn't have too do that." I said giving him a peck on the lips. Gabriella closed the door and set the flowers in a vase.

They started eating and talked. "What are these" Troy asked pointing to the rings on my left hand.  
"There my mom's ring of our stones." I answered grabbing my plate and putting it in the sink. Troy followed behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

 **No one's POV**

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him to the stairs. As they were walking up the stairs, Troy pulled Gabriella to face him. They were breathing a little heavy and were looking each others eyes. Troy pulled Gabriella's face to his and kissed her a little roughly and passionately. Troy gripped her hips tightly and pushed her on the wall. Gabriella moaned at the roughness and smiled in the kiss, Troy picked her up a little so that she was against the wall at his height. Troy looked Gabriella in the eyes as unzipped her shirt with his teeth, Gabriella threw her head back as he bit her nipples through her bra. Once the shirt was discarded, Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella's body. He snuck his hands under her skirt, which caused Gabriella's breath hitch.

She reached and took his shirt off, but noticed a bandaged on his chest under his left breast ( **haha didn't know what to call it)**. She got out his grasp. "What happened to you" Gabriella asked worriedly. Troy laughed and removed the bandage. Gabriella gasped and ran her fingers over it. "Oh my god, you did this, why" "Because I love you, I know it's crazy and some people may say it's crazy to get a person's name tattooed, but I'm crazy about you and it's to show the world who's I am." Gabriella was still shocked still rubbing the _Brie VII-X-MMVIII_ tattoo.

"You're crazy Wildcat, but you're _my_ crazy Wildcat" She kissed him and they basically started where they left off

"St..Stop... I don't..." She was cut off by the pleasure of Troy rubbing her clit through her thong. Gabriella bit her lip in anticipation and enjoyment that she forgot about her little plan. She pushed his hand away from her and got out of his grasp. "Troy" Gabriella whispered seductively walking up the stairs. Troy picked up her discarded shirt off the floor and ran up the stairs into Gabriella's room. Gabriella giggled at Troy's eagerness. He went straight to Gabriella and kissed her again, but this time with so much passion. Troy closed and locked Gabriella's door.


	8. Dinner Surprises pt 1

It was an early morning; Gabriella woke up from the sun shining through her balcony door. She awoke with the sheets wrapped around her naked feature and another naked feature next to her in her remembering last night, she opened up her heart to Troy and through all that, he still loved her. She rolled over facing Troy.

"Baby. It's time to get up." She whispered in his ear, nibbling on it a little. Troy moaned and flickered his eyes, but did not wake up. "Come on Troy wake up for me" she said climbing on his back, but still being wrapped in the sheets. Troy groaned and rolled over, "Hey beautiful" he said. Gabriella bent down and kissed Troy on the lips. "Hi, last night was amazing" she said putting her head into his neck, kissing his spot. Troy rolled them over causing Gabriella to squeal.

"I know, and I attend to do it again," yanking the sheet off Gabriella and pulling the confronter over them. Troy pushed inside her,

"Ahhh" Gabriella yelled and pulled Troy's face to hers. Troy sped up and the more he sped the more she wanted him.

"Oh my God. Fuck Troy" Gabriella yelled. Troy smiled at her actions and groaned. "I'm….Cumming," she panted. Troy spilled his seed inside of her and slowed down a little. He kissed her once more before pulling out of her.

"Mmm, I'm never going to get tired of that, but next time I'm in charge," Gabriella said smiling.

They both got up and took a shower together. "The fact that it's almost your birthday **_and_** Christmas"

"I guess it is"

"So what do you want?" Troy asked walking down the stairs behind Gabriella. She shrugged her shoulders and hopped on the counter top.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to surprise you," Troy said walking in front of Gabriella leaning on her.

The next day, it being Monday, was time for school. Gabriella woke up when her alarm clock rang. She got dressed in a pair of Heavy Destruction High Waist Jeans, A Crop Top that says _Geek_ , which showed off her belly ring, and her shoes were Chain T-Strap Peep Toe Platform. Once she was finished she started to do her hair, she decided to straighten it. She put all her jewelry and ran downstairs to wait on Taylor. Taylor came down a few minutes later apparently wearing the same thing except she wore a crop top that says _Don't Trip_.

"Coincidence" Gabriella said smirking at Taylor. Taylor laughed and shook her head; they got their stuff and went out to Gabriella's car.

Once they arrived at school, Gabriella parked and she and Taylor got out. They walk in the school and were getting many stares from everyone. They went to their locker and got their stuff.

"So what did you and Troy do last night" Taylor winked pushing Gabriella a little. She laughed and blushed, "Exactly what you think we did." Gabriella winked at her, closing her locker door. They walked into the classroom laughing when they saw Jasmine looking straight at them. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and laughed. They walked to their desks by Sharpay and whispered things to each other. Jasmine walked over to them and pushed Gabriella, but little did she know Gabriella's sister was just walking through the door with Troy, Zeke, and Chad behind her.

"If you have something to say about me, say it to my face," Jasmine said. Taylor and Sharpay got up and started to walk towards her, but Gabriella pulled them back. Gabriella pushed her back but a little harder making Jasmine trip over the desk and almost fall, "Bitch, if I said anything about you, I would definitely say it to your face, no doubt about it." Gabriella said. Nicole stepped in and gave Jasmine a death glare that you did not want to mess with. Jasmine rolled her eyes, but stood there.

"Aww, look big sister coming to rescue little sister, isn't that cute." Nicole raised her fist, but Troy grabbed it and put it to her side.

"Jasmine please leave my girlfriend and her sister alone. I know you do not like her, she does not like you either, so don't mess with her and he or her sister won't try to fight you. Ok," Troy said. Nicole's eyes went wide and looked at Gabriella. 'Boyfriend' she mouthed to her, Gabriella smiled and nodded. Nicole rushed to her and whispered "You go girl,"

"Whatever I'm not stunting your girlfriend or her sister." Jasmine said walking to her desk. Troy sighed and turned back to Gabriella.

"Hi" Troy said walking toward her and kissing her cheek. Nicole smirked and laughed a little. "Anyway, I came in here to tell you that Nana and Papi want to have dinner with us."

"When" Gabriella asked

"Tomorrow night and I guess I'll have to tell Nana to set another plate." Nicole said smirking. Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So how long have you guys been dating exactly." Nicole winked crossing her arms. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and his head on her shoulder and said, "Almost 8 months."

Nicole nodded her head. "I'll let PawPaw handle this one, any who, don't forget she says she wants to see all of us."

"Well it's not all of us is it" Gabriella snapped. Nicole's face got serious with her eyebrows raised. Gabriella sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I just don't want her to tell us something important and _he's_ not here."

Nicole smiled and hugged her. "I know you miss him, I miss him too, but you can't let him not being here stop you from coming." Gabriella nodded her head and sighed.

"Fine, we'll be there. Did they move?" Gabriella said. Nicole laughed, "No, they still live in the same house that they've been living in for over 40 years."

Gabriella laughed and nodded her head; she got of Troy's grasp and hugged her sister.

"I'm so glad you're back" Gabriella said. Nicole pulled away and hurried to her class before the bell rung.

 ** _Tomorrow Morning (I decided to skip some)_**

Gabriella and Troy walked hand in hand into the school. They reached Gabriella's locker and got her stuff. They then walked to Troy's locker to get his stuff, to see Chad and Taylor making out at Chad's locker which was right next to Troy's locker. They laughed and just let them have it.

"So what are you wearing tonight" Troy asked Gabriella grabbing her hand walking her home. "I think a dress and some heels. Why?" Troy smirked and took his book bag off his back, he pulled out two shirts. One read _Look Like A Beauty Train Like A BEAST_ , which was hers, and the other said _Train Like A BEAST For My Beauty._ "Oh my gosh Troy, I love them. They're so cute." Gabriella said and kissed Troy's cheek.

That night, Troy was picking up Gabriella to go to her grandparents' house. Troy pulled in Gabriella's drive way. He got out the car and knocked on the door. Gabriella opened the door and smiled at Troy.

"You look beautiful" Gabriella blushed and giggled, she grabbed a duffle bag that was sitting by the door and left.

 **Gabriella's POV**

We walked to Troy's truck, where he opened the door for me. He ran to the driver's side and hopped in. "So where exactly do your grandparents live?" Troy asked me.

"They live just outside of Albuquerque" Troy nodded his head and began driving. About 35 minutes, I finally told Troy when too turn and pull into a driveway. We got out the truck and walked up the stairs holding hands. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

 **No one's POV**

An elderly lady opened the door, she dropped the towel that was in her hand when she seen who it was.

"Oh dios mío, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, mi bebé está aquí," ( **Oh my God, it's been too long, my baby's here).** Gabriella could feel some tears coming, but she fanned them away. "Hey Nana, I've missed you so much." She couldn't hold the tears anymore and hugged her mother's mom tightly. Anna Lopez pulled away and grabbed Gabriella's face and looked at her.

"You look so much like your mother. Come on in honey," Anna said opening the door wider. "And who is this handsome young man?" Gabriella smiled and grabbed Troy's hand.

"Nana, this is my boyfriend, Troy. Troy this is my mother's mom, Anna Lopez." Gabriella introduced. Troy stuck out his hand and Anna shook it. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez. You have a nice home." Troy said flashing his charming smile that could work on anyone.

"Well thank you Troy and it's very nice to meet you, and please call me Ann." She said to Troy. They walked into the house and saw her Pawpaw sitting by her sister and her niece, Janessa Gabrielle Aria Cortes-Montez.

"Princess" Her Pawpaw called out to her. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey Pawpaw, I've missed you" Immanuel Lopez hugged his youngest grandchild. They pulled away and looked at Troy. "Pawpaw, this is Troy, my boyfriend. Troy this is my mother's father Immanuel Lopez" Immanuel raised his eyebrow at Troy. He then heard Gabriella whisper in his ear too be nice. Troy looked nervous, but he still reached his hand out to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lopez" Troy said. He nodded his head and said, "Nice to meet you too, so you must be the young man who's got my baby girl smiling all the time." Gabriella blushed and Troy laughed.

"Hey TT Gabi" Janessa said hugging Gabriella's leg. Gabriella pick

her up and hugged her. "Hey munchkin, what you been up too." Gabriella asked her.

"Nothing, guess what"

"What"

"I'm going to 4th grade" Gabriella looked at her in surprise

"Really, that's great. Munchkin I want you to meet someone." Gabriella put Janessa on the ground and kneeled to her height. "Janessa, this is my boyfriend Troy. Troy this is my god daughter/ niece." Janessa walked over by Troy and smiled cheekily. "Hi I'm Janessa Gabrielle Aria Cortés-Montez" Troy chuckled and kneeled to her height and took her right hand and kissed it, "Hi I'm Troy Alexander David Bolton" She giggled and turned back to Gabriella, "I like him." Gabriella laughed smiled at them. Gabriella and Troy sat down on the couch and talked to Nicole.

The doorbell than rung, Nicole got up and answered it. She screamed and shouted.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here" She hugged the people

 **Gabriella's POV**

I turned around to see who Nicole was hugging but I couldn't really see who it was. I stood up, but before I could make it to the door a group of people walked into the house. It was my father's family,

"Nona, Papi," I said running up to them hugging them both. Ángela Carmen Cortés-Montez and Carlos Ernesto Cortés-Montez hugged their youngest grandchild.

"We've missed you so much, both of you," referring to Nicole and I. I reached my hand out for Troy to get and he stood up and held my hand.

"Nona, Papi, this is my boyfriend, Troy. Troy these are my father's parents, Ángela and Carlos Montez." Troy smiled and held his hand out to my Papi. He shook Troy's hand and my Nona gave Troy a welcoming hug. "It's great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Montez" Troy said standing straight behind me.

"Likewise son, so tell me a little about yourself." Carlos said, he, Troy and Immanuel sat down on the couch.

"Um, I'm 18, a senior at East High; I'm the captain of the basketball team and co-captain of the baseball team. I plan to go to UCLA for college and hopefully play for the NBA or MLB." Carlos and Immanuel nodded their heads and looked at Troy, but before they could say anything Anna said

"Dinner time," We all got together and sat at the table. I grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him to sit next to me. We all got the food on our plates and started to talk.

"So Troy, tell us about your parents" Ángela asked him. "Well my parents divorced when I was young and I stayed with my mom in California until my high school years. I've been living with my dad and his wife until I finish high school. I plan to attend college in California, UCLA." Troy said eating the salad. I smiled at him and put my hand on his knee under the table.

"UCLA, that's really impressive son, your parents must be really proud of you." Anna said finally sitting down at the table. We were all sitting around the table having an amazing time when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Nicole asked putting more food on Janessa's plate. Nona shrugged her shoulders and walked to the door. She opened the door, and there standing on her porch was someone she never thought she would ever see again.

"Oh dios mío, su casa!," We heard our Nona yell from the door. Nicole and I looked at each other…..


	9. Dinner Surprises pt 2

Nicole and Gabriella looked at each other and back at the door waiting on whoever was there to come inside. The man they and their grandparents thought they would never see again standing right in front of them.

"Oh my God" Gabriella mumbled aloud, She looked at Nicole and she had the same expression on her face. He smiled at them and dropped his bag on the ground with wide arms. Nicole smiled and ran and jumped in his arms crying. "I've missed you so much," she pulled away a little and looked him in his face. Nicole kissed him everywhere on his face except his lips and laughed. He laughed at her and continued to hug her. The man put her down and looked straight at Gabriella. Gabriella just stood there like she had seen a ghost.

She was shook out of the trance by Troy who was pulling her hand. Gabriella ran full speed and cried into the man that was so much like her father. She sobbed in his chest and hugged him so tight; he thought his neck would pop off. He chuckled a little and a few tears rolled down his face. He put her down and from Nicole and Gabriella, he was a giant. 6 foot 6 weighing almost 250 lbs. with mostly muscles, and almost a head full of hair at the age of 27, Nicole was 5 foot 2 weighing 158lbs, with a little bit of muscles, and Gabriella was 5 foot weighing 145lbs, with very little muscles also.

"Are you really here" Gabriella asked touching his cheek. He smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I am,"

Ángela got out of her seat and hugged the man tightly; the men came and gave him a handshake and a hug. "I've missed you so much Ian" Gabriella said hugging him again, she than thought about Troy. Gabriella let go and went over to Troy, she took his hand and led him over to Ian.  
"Ian, this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton, Troy this is my great big brother Ian Montez" Gabriella introduced. Ian raised his eyebrow at Gabriella then looked at Troy and smiled sarcastically at him. Troy isn't the type to be scared of anything or _anybody_ , but the way Ian was looking, he was kind of scared.

Troy reached his hand out and gulped, "It's nice to meet you" Ian looked at Troy, then his hand, and then at Gabriella. She had that pleading look on her face that he couldn't resist. So, he sighed and stuck his hand out, "Likewise" he replied. They all went back to the table and sat down and ate. They all got to know Troy and had their laughs.

Now they were all sitting in the living room, with Ian sitting between his grandmothers, the grandfathers were sitting on the love seat talking, Nicole was sitting on the floor in between Ian's legs with Janessa in her lap, and Troy was sitting next to Nicole with Gabriella in his lap.

 **Gabriella's POV**

"Can you go get the duffel bags I brought" I asked Troy. He nodded and sat me up to get up and go outside. "So Brie-Ella, how long have you and basketball boy been together" Ian asks me. I gave him a look and shook my head.

"Almost 5 months, look Ian, I really love him. He's different than other guys; he might be this bad boy thug, but he's different when he's with me. I know you were never fond of me dating anybody, but I'm getting older so please be nice to him. He just might be the one" I told Ian pleading, but before he could say anything Troy came into the house with four black duffel bags.

I scooted to where I was in front of everyone.

"Damn, what the hell is in those bags?" he asked. I laughed and kissed his cheek. Ian sat on the floor next to Nicole, and Troy sat behind me again.

"Ok these bags are what I got when Mama and Papi died, I never opened them, but they have names on it so…" I gave Ian his bag and he came on the floor while the grandfathers came over by us. I gave Nicole her bag, I gave the bag to my grandparents, I gave Ian his bag, and I got mine.

"So Nona, Nana, you guys open yours first." I said. **(Nona and Pawpaw are the maternal grandparents and Nana and Papi are the paternal grandparents just to help remind you)**

They opened the bag to see money and letters separated on each side.

 **No one's POV**

Anna grabbed the letter that had all their names on it and opened it, but before they could they heard something fall.

"What was that" Nicole asked looking at Anna.

"Nothing" She answered too quickly. Gabriella, Nicole and Ian looked at each other, but shrugged their shoulders.

"Nona, do I still have clothes here, I really need to get out this uniform." Ian asked, Anna nodded her head and he went up the stairs to his old room. He walked in there and there was a medium size, curvy woman in Ian's bed. Ian knew exactly who that was.

A few years back before Ian enlisted into the military, he had a girlfriend. It was basically the best 2 years of his life, but suddenly out of nowhere they broke up due to his deployment. They promised if they didn't have anyone upon his return, they would see each other again. Ian smiled and walked towards her.

 **Ian's POV**

She still looks beautiful, her long brunette hair, soft gorgeous, tan face and skin. She was wrapped up in my old ROTC Leatherman jacket. I sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. She started to stir. She opened her eyes and everything from the day we met until now was clear to me.

"Hey, pretty thing"

"Oh my God, you're here" She said hugging Ian tightly. "It's so good to finally see you" Kristi said kissing Ian's cheek. They pulled away and smiled at each other

"It's good to see you too. How've you been?" I asked her, a few months ago Kristi's mom died of leukemia and Kristi has had a hard time dealing with everything.

"I've been good…I'm lying, I've been horrible. Everywhere I look I see her and it hurts that I can't do anything about it because I just want her back so badly" Kristi said crying. I pulled her close to me and held her.

"I know what you're going through and it's going to hurt like hell, but it will get better. I promise." I wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"So what are you doing here exactly? How could you have possibly known I was coming back and fly from New York to my grandparents' house?

"I didn't know you were coming home. I just needed advice from your Nona and I just decided to go to sleep earlier.

"Advice on what" I asked her, standing up to change into comfortable clothes.

"Us. Where we would stand when you came back home. How I would jump into your arms and kiss you and tell you that us breaking up was a huge mistake and how I-" I kissed her on her lips licking her bottom lip for more. I pulled away. "You talk too much. You know that"

She laughed and kissed me. We sat there making out for about 5 minutes. Come downstairs and get something to eat and my sisters are down there." I grabbed her hand and we walked out the room and down the stairs.

 **No one's POV**

Ian walked down the stairs and while Kristi went into the kitchen to get something to eat, Ian went to his Nona and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Thanks Nona" Anna smiled and patted his hands. "Guys I have someone who wants to say hi. Come on in babe" Kristi walked in slowly and waved. Gabriella and Nicole got up quickly and hugged her tightly. The paternal parents got up and hugged her too. Ian and she both sat down on the floor.

"Now it's you kids turn to open," Emmanuel says. Gabriella, Nicole and Ian all open their bags to find money, letters and jewelry, but in Gabriella's bag were 5 papers. She took them out and looked at them.

"It's the estate houses and cars; he wants us to split it up. We each get 3 cars and one house, but the houses in Tennessee and Colorado stays as the family houses." Gabriella said reading the papers.

"Well, I want the house in Texas and moms' _black_ Range Rover, the Camaro, and Audi" Nicole said getting the papers from Gabriella.

"I want the house in New York and I guess I'll take dad's trucks and the motorcycle" Ian said taking those papers out of Gabriella's hand.

"So that leaves me with the house in Los Angeles and moms' Cadillac Escalade, the white Range Rover and the Challenger." Gabriella said nodding. Once they all got that situated they looked in their bags and saw a lot of cash, Nicole counted, "There's about 3 million dollars in mine, so I think we all 3 million dollars."

Gabriella then grabs a bag and turns it over to find at least 4 keys.

"Hey these are time shares and cabin keys. In Florida, Virginia, North Carolina and Boston."

"Wow" Gabriella said amazed. She looked at Ian who looked at Gabriella with a sad look. "What's wrong?"

"You know how we each get a house and 3 cars" Ian said, Gabriella and Nicole nodded.

"Well it also says that we have to meet the realtors in New York to get everything" Nicole looked down and sighed, she then looked Gabriella who looked like she about to cry.

"Then I'm not going" Gabriella said. "C'mon Ella, we all know you don't want to go back, but we have too." Ian said. Gabriella sighed and looked at everyone who was looking at her.

"Okay, I'll go, but I'm taking Troy with me."

* * *

It was now around midnight and it was now time to head home. Troy picked up Gabriella's bag and put it in the truck while she said goodbye.

"Promise you'll come visit more often" Nona said. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head. She then hugged her Pawpaw. "We are leaving for New York tomorrow, you guys should come out for your birthday" Nana said.

"I think we will" Gabriella said before hugging her Nana and Papi. She then moved to Ian and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened" he whispered. Gabriella pulled away and said, "It was not your fault, don't blame yourself" and hugged him again and wiped a tear away from his eye. "I love you too" Gabriella said. She stood up and walked out the door to Troy's truck.

While driving back to the middle of Albuquerque, Gabriella looked at the window, Troy grabbed her hand and intertwined them. .

"I love you Troy Bolton"

"I love you too Gabriella Montez" Gabriella got out Troy's truck and went to her front door with her bag and waved at Troy before going in. Troy pulled his truck back and drove home.


	10. Fear

The next two days Gabriella stayed cooped up in the house spending time with Taylor and their mom. She was also thinking of the option to go to New York for the paper work and everything. It was now Monday morning, which meant school, something she did not feel like going, but she had too. She got dressed really fast and hurried out the door to her car. She rode by herself since Taylor caught a ride with Chad. She pulled up in the school's parking lot, got out the car and walked inside the school.

She walked to her locker to get her books and then went to class. She went straight to her desk and started to think about what would happen when they get to New York. She put her head down on the desk and started crying. She didn't even notice that the whole gang was there let alone looking at her. Troy went to pick her up and sat her on his lap. She turned and put her face in his chest.

"What's wrong" Troy whispered in her ear. She sat up a little to look in his eyes and they were wet. She then buried her face back in his chest and cried. Troy hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"I'm scared Troy." She said crying harder.

"Scared of what"

"First off, what people in New York are going to think of me, second, that Ian will find out about the rape before I tell him, I'm just scared of everything once I step foot off that plane."

Troy looked around and all eyes were on them. He picked her up bridal style and walked out the class to go where they knew nobody would find them. He walked up the steps and sat down on the bench with her still in his arms.

"Baby please stop crying, I don't like it when you cry" Gabriella sat up straight and wiped her eyes and just lied there looking at the sun. "Are you okay now?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded her head and smiled sadly.

"I haven't cried like there since my parents died, so I'm glad I could get that off my chest." She sighed.

 **Gabriella's POV**

Once school ended, I got my car and drove to my Nana's house. I pulled up to the front and got out the car. I headed for the front door and knocked. Ian opened the door and said jokily, "Hello, may I help you"

"Haha, very funny monkey" I said walking into the house. We walked upstairs to Ian's room and saw Kristi watching TV. I stayed there for a few hours talking and catching up with Kristi.

"I guess we can leave for New York Friday, since we get out at 12 for Christmas break, and stay there until the day after Christmas I guess. We're going to need 15 tickets, do you think you can get the tickets by then. Troy's mom and stepdad and their two kids are going plus his dad and stepmom and their thing of a daughter." I told Ian as we walked to my car.

"Are you sure we want to pay for 15 tickets, can I just get the jet, I could get everything settled by then. I sighed and nodded

"Now you and this Troy character-" Ian said. I interrupted, "I met him on the first day at East High, we dated a month after that and I'm really happy. He's different Ian, he is a bad boy and yes he _used_ to be a player, but he's changed." Ian sighed and looked at me as I got into my car.

"Players never change Ella…," Ian said leaning against the window. I sighed and put my head down with my famous pout. Ian saw this and sighed

"…But I guess.. I could be nice and get to know the guy" I smiled and picked my head up.

"Thank you" I said sticking my head out the window and giving Ian a kiss on the cheek. I started the car and called Troy's mom while backing up.

 _Bridget/_ Gabriella

 _Hello_

Hi Bridget its Gabriella

 _Hi Gabriella, how are you_

I'm good, I wanted to ask you a question

 _Oh, okay_

Well both of my grandparents want to meet you guys and one live in New York, so I was wondering if you guys would come to New York for Christmas and New Year's. The flight arrangements are already set and everything.

 _That would be great, but who's all going_

Me, my brother and his girlfriend, my sister and her daughter, my mom's parents, and Troy of course, and if they agree Jack and his wife and their offspring

 _(Giggling) I don't know Gabriella I haven't been in the same room with Jack and **her** since….if you didn't know she **was** my best friend_

I didn't know that, but I do know that you guys have your difference, but I think Troy would want both his parents there

 _I guess we could come when and where should we meet you_

Can you meet in Albuquerque on Friday around 6 p.m. at Jack's house?

 _(Sighing) Okay, I guess I should start packing_

Okay Goodbye Bridget

 _Thank you Goodbye_

 **No one's POV**

Gabriella pulled up at her house and got out the car. She went inside and took a shower and went to her room. She put on her thong and bra and a shirt. Just as she was about to get in the bed she heard knocking on her balcony doors. It was Troy smiling at her, she shook her head and opened the door and closed and locked it once he was in and she got in the bed

"What are you doing here" Gabriella asked smiling at Troy. Troy got on top of her and kissed her. "I just wanted to see my sexy girlfriend." He said sucking on her neck. Gabriella moaned and giggled.

"You're horny aren't you?" She asked and Troy nodded his head and Gabriella laughed and moaned.

She flipped on top of him and started to kiss his neck down to his collar bone and she started to unbutton his shirt. After it was unbuttoned she ran her nails up and down his built up chest and abs. He moaned at her actions and closed his eyes. She then gave him butterfly kisses down his chest flicking his nipples on the way down. Gabriella felt a huge thing on her thigh but tried to ignore it. Troy grabbed her waist and brought her back up and kissed her square on her lips.

Gabriella pulled away and looked Troy in his eyes and said

"I want to be in charge." Gabriella told him and stood up. She reached over to her drawer and got two black ties and tied his hands to the headboard. She then started to unbuckle his jeans and pulled them down his legs.

He kicked off his jeans and looked Gabriella in the eyes before she reached behind her and unclamped her bra and threw it behind her. Gabriella then pulled her thong down her toned legs and stepped out of them. She walked towards Troy and played with the hime of his boxers before she pulled them all the way down. Gabriella was looking at the sight in front of her and smirked at Troy,

"Someone's VERY thrilled I see" She exclaimed and he nodded eagerly.

"It's the things you do to me" Troy said biting on his bottom lip. She smiled at him and started to stroke his cock up and down. Gabriella licked the tip of his cock and started to take the whole thing into her mouth. "Ohh..yeah.. there baby" Troy moaned out.

Troy had his eyes shut tight and his head back "Ohh..Brie I'm.. finna..cum" Troy told her making her move even faster until he came into her mouth and she lapped it all up. Gabriella looked at Troy's face and giggled; she reached up and untied Troy's arms. Troy then flipped them over and started kissing her hungrily.

Troy made his way down to her neck kissing every spot before finding her spot and sucking and biting on it. He then played with her now hard nipples and started to suck her left while massaging her right and did the same to the other. Troy kissed his way down her nice toned stomach playing with her belly ring on the way. He then ran his thumb on the inside of her legs near her pussy making her moan like crazy, he then put his hands on the hems of her thong and pulled them down and threw them over his shoulder he really didn't care where it landed. He kissed her soft skin on top before he flicked his tongue on her swollen nub.

"Oh!" Gabriella exclaimed, bucking her hips, she reached and run a hand through his now sweaty hair. He looked up, keeping eye contact with her as he continued. "Look at me while you fuck me Troy Bolton" Gabriella begged. He stuck his tongue in further separating her folds while also sucking on it. When he was done he plunged two fingers inside of her "Oh..Shit" She yelled. Troy smiled at her and added another finger into her "Fuck Troy" She exclaimed. Troy then started to move even faster than ever.

"Oh Troy...AHH..ohh" Gabriella cried out moving her hips with his fingers. "Troy I'm so close baby" She cried out. Troy then started to press on her clit with his thumb. "Ohh I'm cumming baby" When she came Troy took his hand out and licked his fingers clean.

In...NOW" Gabriella demanded. Firstly Troy went and got condom out of his drawer and then Troy smiled and nodded at Gabriella before he positioned himself and pounded himself inside of her making her gasp. He begging to pump fast and kissed her on her neck. "Ohh..deeper baby" She begged. He simply obliged and did as he was told.

"Ahh.. yes baby right.. there..Harder" Gabriella panted out. "I'm getting close babe" Troy told her and started to rub her clit. "Cum with me baby"

She told him. About 2 minutes later they came together. They just laid there for a few minutes and then they were both sound asleep.


	11. Arriving in NY

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. Here's the next chapter**

 **Enjoy:)))**

* * *

It was Wednesday right after school and Gabriella and troy were at his house. Jack was in the kitchen and Gabriella walked in there with him. Troy ran upstairs to do something

"Hey Coach B, can I talk to you?"

"What's up Gabi?"

"Well I was wondering if you and your other two would like to come to New York for Christmas. It's just that Troy's coming with me and I don't want him to spend it without his family."

"Well Gabi, I think we'll be up for that. When would we leave and stuff?" He asked walking towards the living room to watch the game.

"Well we were not going to go to school on Friday and I was hoping we could meet here early in the morning and my brother was going to come with the van and take us to the airport."

"Well Gabi, we'd be happy to come."

"Thank you so much Coach B." Troy ran back downstairs and picked Gabriella up and sat her on his lap. They were sitting there watching the game when they heard the front door open and then close. "I'm home" Emily yelled.

"In the living room babe" Jack yelled. Emily came in the living room and Jasmine came from upstairs and sat on the love seat.

"Hi honey" Emily said kissing Jasmine's cheek and Jack's lips.

"Hey babe" Jack said. Emily smiled wide at Troy and said "Hey Troy," Troy faked smiled and waved at her.

She smiled really fake at Gabriella and waved. Gabriella sucked her teeth, closed her eyes and counted to 5.

She got up and took Troy's hand to go to his room. Troy's eyes were glued to the game while Gabriella was pulling him towards the stairs. They made their way to Troy's room and he fell on to the bed looking at the ceiling.

"You know I get this vibe that Emily doesn't like me." Gabriella said standing between Troy's legs.

"You know I kind of got that feeling too, but I don't care." He pulled her on top of him and said, "It's not up to her, it's my choice, with the help of my _real_ mom and dad, with a little help of Makayla." Troy said chuckling.

It was Friday around 5am and everyone that was going was in Jack's living room, except Ian, Kristi and Gabriella's grandparents. They were waiting for Ian to pull up in the van that would take them to the airport. The tension was very thick in the room from Bridget and Emily being in the same room.

Troy was sitting on the couch next to Gabriella with Makayla in his arms sleep. Alex was on the other side of him. Ricky and Bridget were on the opposite side of the room of Emily, Jack and Jasmine.

They heard a honk and everybody got up with their things and went outside. There were two vans outside. Ian was driving one and Nicole driving the other.

"Can you take her while I help with the bags?" Troy asked Gabriella and handed her Makayla.

 **Gabriella's POV**

I walked inside the van and went the third row with Makayla where Kristi was back there sleeping. A few seconds later, Troy got in with his mom and Ricky. Once everybody in our van was settled, we headed to the airport. Once we were at the airport with all our bags, a man showed them where the jet was landed and stationed. We all got on and sat down.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Montez's, it's good to finally see you guys after all these years" a 58 year old man said walking from the pilot's seat. I smiled.

"Hey Pilot Smith, It's been a while" I smiled and hugged him. Ian gave him a hand shake and Niccole hugged him.

The jet was huge. It had only one room with a bed and bathroom outside the room doors were two leather couches. There were flat screens on both side of the plane.

"Bridget, you and Ricky can take the room with Makayla and sleep in there and the rest of us will stay out here."

"Gabriella, I couldn't ask that I-"

"I insist" I told.

She smiled at me and they walked in the room and slide the door closed. Everybody got on the plane and we started moving. Troy came next to me, so I put my head on his lap and curled my feet up and went to sleep.

 **No one's POV**

Once they were close to New York, everybody changed into something comfortable for NY weather. It was now 9am and the jet had just landed in NY and everyone got off the jet, got their luggage, and headed to the limo that was waiting for them. Once everything was packed into the limo they headed to the mansion. They pulled up to the gate and Ian let down the window. Tom looked out the window of the gate booth and smiled.  
"Well it's good to see a familiar face other than your grandparents. How've you been Ian?"

Tom asked looking inside the limo. Ian smiled and said "I've been good Tom"

"Well you guys have a great Christmas" Tom said

The limo pulled into the gate and through the circular drive through.

Everybody got out the limo and looked at the snow covered house with Christmas lights all around. It was enormous. The front doors open to find a middle aged woman smiling widely. Ian, Nicole and Gabriella all ran up to the woman standing in the doorway.

"God I've you kids so much. When everyone is settled in I need to speak to you three. It's very important." Mama Rose said hugging all three of them and whispering the last part. They pulled away and smiled and looked confused.

"Everyone, come on in." everybody walked in the house with their luggage and looked around.

"Wow" Bridget said looking from the dining room to the living room.

"So there are exactly 13 rooms in this house and 3 are off limits, the attic, master bedroom, and the whole left side of the basement. Your rooms are on the 2 floor, you three know where to go." She said pointing at Gabriella, Ian and Nicole, grandparents, you know where to go. "I will show the rest of you guys where your rooms are so follow me." Ian grabbed his bag, his sisters' bags and his niece's bag and went up the stairs to put them in the rooms. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him upstairs to her room. She opened her door and stood in the door way. She looked all around and had a sad look on her face.

"Everything looks the same." She started picking up a few things. A picture of her and her mom when she was younger, one of her and her dad and one with both of them.

"Your mom was beautiful, no wonder you're so sexy" Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella chuckled and got out of his grasp. She walked in her walk-in closet and saw all her old clothes still hung up.

"You know if I put on some of these clothes, it'd be really kinky." Gabriella said wiggling her eyebrows at Troy. He walked in and looked at her closet.

"How"

"Well these are clothes for little girls and I'm a big girl so everything in this closet would be too tight and too short." She winked at him and walked out the closet. Troy got wide eyed.

"Show me now" he said excitedly. Gabriella laughed and said

"Maybe later"

They both walked downstairs to see everyone in the living room.

"So tomorrow we're going to family dinner. You guys' uncle will be here and everybody who knows." Mama Rose said. Everyone nodded their head and dispersed into their rooms.

"You three, I need to speak to you" Mama Rose said to Gabriella, Niccole and Ian. They walked in the kitchen where Rose closed the doors and turned towards the kids.

"Capurro's been looking for you guys"

They all looked at each other in shock and back at Rose. "He has been coming over here every holiday since your parents died looking for you guys. He wants the money your father left behind. He knows you guys have it and that your birthday is coming up."

"He's coming back on your birthday, Christmas, and New Year's looking for you guys. As far as I know, he wants you guys dead." They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Can we have the keys to the attic and the basement?" Ian asked. Mama Rose went to the drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Ian. They all looked at each other. The girls scared out of their minds and Ian with a determined look.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. FAVORITE AND/OR FOLLOW.**


	12. ATTENTION

Hi guys,

I know I haven't updated in a while but I promise it's coming. However, I need more reviews, favorites and/or followers so tell your peoples about my stories **_Rewritten I'm Always There For You and Rewritten HSM After HSM_ ** and the others. I promise by the end of the week I will have updated _ **Rewritten: I'm Always There For You.**_

 _ **Thanks, hope to here some good things**_


	13. The Room

The next day, everyone woke up around 10am and went downstairs to see a feast of breakfast on the large table. Troy, Ricky, Alex, Jack and Ian all ran to the table and sat quickly while the grandparents moved as fast as they could. Bridget, Gabriella, Makayla, and Kristi, Nicole, and Janessa laughed and walked to the table and sat down near their men. The table was full of everything: pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs both scrambled and sunny side up, omelets, fruits, biscuits, ham, cinnamon rolls, muffins, orange juice, apple juice and coffee.

"Good morning everyone" Mama Rose said bringing out more food. They all said good morning with their mouths full.

"So what are we doing today" Bridget asked while cutting Makayla's pancakes and sausage

"We could go shopping and site seeing if you guys want to" Gabriella said. They all nodded and Makayla got super excited.

Jasmine and Emily were not up yet, so their breakfast was quiet except for their small talk. After the guys 3rd plate they were finally full and lay back in the chairs.

"You guys are so sad" Kristi said laughing still eating off her first plate. Just when everyone was putting their plates up, Jasmine and Emily were coming down the stairs smiling.

"Hello everyone" Emily said walking by Jack and kissing him passionately on the lips. When she let go of Jack, she looked at Bridget and smirked. Bridget looked around her looking for what Emily could possibly be looking at.

"Were you looking at me" Bridget asked looking surprised. Emily gave a fake smile and said; "Well there's no one else I could be looking at"

Before Bridget could say anything or move, Troy stood up and pulled his mom away from everyone to somewhere they could talk. Thinking she did some damage, Emily laughed and proceeded to the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen and saw all the food that was cooked was meat except the fruit.

"There's nothing here we can eat" she yelled at Rose. She started to walk towards Rose, but Nicole stepped between them and looked at Emily with an evil eye. Emily and Jasmine went back upstairs to the room before they started some more mess. Troy came back down the stairs with his mom and they walked back over in the kitchen. Ricky walked to her and kissed her cheek, she smiled and sat down in the chair by the counter

"Okay

Gabriella, Nicole, and Ian make their way to the basement carrying the bags of money they were given. This was a place no one has been in over 9 years. The basement split into two parts the gym and game room on one half and their father's secret place on the other. Ian unlocked the door and put the code in.

The doors open and they just stood there. Everything looked the same. The desk, the kids toys in the corners. Ian and Nicole walked in but Gabriella stood outside the door lost in space with a sad look. Ian gave a weak smile and held his hand out to her. She looked at it and then him and took his hand.

Gabriella ran her and across her father's desk and sat down in the chair. Nicole was running her hand up and down the thing full of books looking for a specific one. When she found it she pulled it and the chest opened. Behind those doors were things most parents didn't have in their house. This room was walls full of armor and ammo, anything used to destroy things, were in this room, with a big safe in the middle. When Ian opened the safe to put the bags in there, there were discs in there. Gabriella picked them up and read them.

"There our memories, birthdays, Thanksgivings and Christmases, he recorded them all." Gabriella took all the discs out and put the bags in the safe.

"So what do we do? Wait for him to come for us." Nicole asked while picking up guns.

"Maybe, I haven't really thought about it. In the meantime, the boxing area is where we need to be every chance we get. If we really want this to end, we're going to have to do something about it. I'll do the ammunition, I'll see what we need and stuff, Ella, fighting, it's what you've always been good at, and Cole fighting but also computers, you've always been good at that, see what you can find out about him and what his life is like. I want this to be over."

Gabriella and Nicole looked at Ian and nodded. They left the secret room and closed the door back. They left the office and locked it back. They walked back to the living room and saw everyone there watching TV.

"Okay, today is a little laid back kind of day. The women can go shopping or whatever they want to do, but the guys have to go find a Christmas tree and everything we need." Gabriella said.

"Yay shopping" Makayla yelled pulling Bridget up the stairs. Everyone got up and went upstairs to get dressed while Gabriella, Nicole, and Ian stayed downstairs.

"Okay we go to the gym around 10 tonight" Ian said. Gabriella and Nicole nodded. She picked Janessa up and took her upstairs.

"Wanna give me some money?" Gabriella said to Ian smiling szwfew 10 hundred bills and handed them to her. "Give Cole 500 for her and Nessa."

Gabriella kissed his cheek and went to her room to change.


End file.
